Nanny Mione
by Pathatlon
Summary: Finished! A small baby boy is trusted in Hermione's skillful healing care, and she gets rather attached, but things change rapidly when she finds out who the father is. HGSS ship
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: J.K's the boss! I own nothing! Nothing I tell ya! Dirty dogs!**

Healer Hermione Jane Granger was sitting in her couch in her flat, looking boringly into the fireplace where flames danced around. She had reached a crossroad in her life; the one way pointed towards St. Mungos where she worked as one of the leading Healers, and the other way pointed towards an unknown road.

She had been in despair for quite some time now. After Hogwarts Harry and Ron had gone into Auror training and Hermione had become a Healer. Barely 4 months into her education her Professor had asked if she'd like to become the Apprentice of Pierce Skeet, who was one of the greatest healers in the world. Hermione couldn't refuse and had accepted. To be honest then she hadn't been surprised that she had been offered the position. She was hard working and she did her best all the time.

3 years later Hermione was finished with her Apprenticeship and by the time she had finished the war was about to start. Her first task had been to help those _good _fallen on the battlefield, while throwing spells towards Death Eaters and covering her own back. It had been a hard task and miraculously Harry, Ron, and her had survived. Her task wasn't done when Voldemort had died and the Death Eaters captured. Hermione still had to run around and save peoples lives, and it had given her a passion for her job, but now it was gone. Truthfully then she was above those at St. Mungos. She had been in the battle with the Order, she had seen and done horrible things and demands had been given to her abilities as a Healer, and St. Mungos couldn't live up to that _rush_ she had experienced. Everything was too slow, too little, and she felt like her powers were wasted. She needed something, but right now, before she could move on, she needed a break. A small job and relax. Normality.

For the first time Hermione didn't rush out and do something new. She went to work instead of pursuing something new, and that was what saved her.

"Healer Granger!" Healer Manley called and ran to greet Hermione just as she came out of the fireplace. "Baby boy, 4 months, close to death," they started running and soon Hermione found herself in the children's area. They ran down a corridor and entered a room, where healers were all trying to revive a little baby. Hermione rushed over, this was one of her many specialties, and helped.

"What happened?" Hermione asked frantically as she cast spells over the infant's body.

"Swallowed some sleeping pills," a younger healer explained rapidly. This surprised Hermione somewhat. Pills? Those were muggle since wizards usually took potions.

"We need him to vomit!" Hermione informed. The baby was going into a sleep, but the Healers were trying to fight off the sleep of the pills with spells. "Give me 1 mg Sync," Hermione asked and was given a potion right away. The baby was crying loudly and sometimes became quiet as sleep overtook him. As the baby started crying again Hermione forced some potion into his mouth, making him scream louder. She managed to make him swallow and then they had to inject a few potions into him with a needle, since it had to melt into his blood. Some five minutes later the baby started vomiting.

"Someone find out how the hell he managed to swallow the pills and why they were in his reach!" Hermione ordered angrily and made sure the baby boy got everything out. The healers left, leaving Hermione with the baby alone. "Sch, did you get everything out?" Hermione asked quietly and then gave him another potion to make him stop vomiting. The baby started crying frantically and Hermione got him up from his basin and held him, rocking him slightly in her arms, hushing him into silence with humming. "I bet you're hungry," Hermione said to the child. "Have lost everything in your little stomach," she smiled at the baby, who was on the verge of bursting into a loud cry again. "We should go down to the cafeteria, shouldn't we?" Hermione asked in a singsong voice while making her way towards the exit of the room.

"Michelle," Hermione called a healer. "I am going to the cafeteria with pill-guy to get some good. Amelia is talking to the responsible about this and when she comes back send her to me," Hermione asked.

"Sure, Healer Granger," Michelle replied and Hermione walked with the little guy in her arms down to the cafeteria. She threw a spell over the child, so that she was able to see if his heartbeat changed. While she fed him Amelia came into the cafeteria:

"She's upset," Amelia informed as she took a seat by the table where Hermione sat with the boy. He was making a few satisfied noises between his swallowing of the food, and Hermione only looked down and smiled to him.

"What a bad mother…" Hermione replied distastefully and looked up at Amelia.

"She was the nanny," Amelia revealed.

"That only make things worse! Who would ever leave a child with pills within reach? Where was she?"

"She said she was in the kitchen…" Hermione rolled her eyes at that. "I asked about the pills and she said they lay on a table…"

"Doubtful! The child is only 4 months old," Hermione reminded Amelia, who nodded.

"She said that the child is called Daniel," Amelia informed and Hermione nodded vaguely while watching Daniel end his dinner and close his eyes. "The father is being contacted," Hermione stood and made ready to go back to the room with Daniel.

"Thank you, Amelia. Please send the father to me right away," and then Hermione made her way back to the room, where she laid Daniel in the baby-basin and then connected him the magical machines that would alarm her if anything happened to him. However, barely had Hermione taken a seat in her office when she felt worried and made her way back to his room again. He was sleeping, but she couldn't get herself to leave. It was an odd feeling, but she really couldn't help it. She smiled and stepped further into the room and pulled a stool over to his basin, where she sat and watched as he slept.

It amazed Hermione of how tiny he was. She had never thought of starting a family, she knew she'd start one at some point, but right now she wished that she had a family, a husband and a little baby. She had no man in her life to get a child with, and it was just a feeling she had. She supposed it was normal to feel like this, because many women in her age had already gotten children. Ginny was married to Harry and they had a child, and Lavender was expecting her second child with Ron. She was the only one who had gone into her education and left out a private life. Hermione realised that she was feeling lonely, that she _was_ lonely. She was married to her job. She sighed by the revelation and leaned closer to the basin and looked down at Daniel.

"Hope your father will fire your nanny, stupid girl to be so careless," Hermione whispered to him, though he was quite oblivious to her talk.

"I will, rest assure," a voice spoke and Hermione looked towards the exit surprised.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione stood, surprised, and eyes bulging and her mouth on the verge of dropping into a gaping state.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	2. 2

**A/N: First of all: thank you all for reviewing my first chapter! 19 reviews for the first chapter is good, thanks! You will get your questions answered as the time moves on. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and leave a nice review! Thank you all again!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

"W-what are you doing here?" Hermione put herself in front of the baby-basin for some odd reason. Severus quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I was informed that you were taking care of Daniel, I went to your office but was told that you didn't want to leave him and so I went here…"

"Daniel is your son?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes, miss Granger," Snape drawled bored and looked at her coldly. Hermione blushed with anger.

"That's Healer Granger, sir," Hermione informed coolly, surprising him with her coolness. Hermione turned around and looked down at Daniel, who was sleeping soundlessly, then she turned to Snape again who hadn't moved away from his place by the door. "Aren't you going to look at your son?" Hermione asked and moved aside. Snape strode in with his best scowl on his face and then glanced down at the sleeping form.

"How did it happen? I was told you would inform me about everything," Snape looked up at Hermione, who was wondering madly about whom in the hell would ever get a child with Snape.

"Your nanny was in the kitchen and Daniel got a hold of some sleeping pills, which he ate," Hermione replied calmly and for a second Snape seemed to be about to yell, but relaxed himself.

"I have yet to see miss Pine about this. How did he get a hold of them, he can't walk let alone crawl!"

"Sir please calm down, I wouldn't want Daniel to wake up," Hermione asked quickly. "I suggest you ask your nanny about how he really got a hold on the pill-"

"Shouldn't you have questioned her about it?" Snape almost yelled and the infant moved in his basin. Hermione grasped a hold in Snape's cloak and pull him out of the room fiercely. "Miss Granger!" He sneered.

"HEALER Granger, sir, HEALER!" She spat and he looked at her surprised. "I will not have you yelling in there," she informed, wondering where she had gotten the courage to drag her ex-professor out of the room.

"Pardon, Healer Granger," informed with overly politeness. "Please do inform me why you haven't gotten the details about all this," he asked with a clear fake politeness.

"It has been recorded, but I haven't gotten the chance to look it all through since I've stayed with Daniel," Snape was just about to reply when a scream erupted from Daniel's room and Hermione flew in to get Daniel. "Sch, sch, Daniel," she whispered and got him up from the basin. He cried loudly and Hermione rocked him slowly from side to side. "I think he's hungry again, sir. Do you wish to hold him and follow me down to the cafeteria?" Hermione looked at Snape, who again stood a bit away from the child.

He cleared his throat, "no need, I will follow behind you and Daniel," he replied and Hermione looked at him oddly and then made her way down to the cafeteria, where Hermione bought the same food she had bought for Daniel earlier, and then she took a seat by a table, followed by Snape. "Done this before?" He asked, looking strangely at Hermione as she fed Daniel.

"Did it earlier when I had saved him from those pills," Hermione informed, "Do you wish to speak with your nanny?" Snape nodded and Hermione flicked her wand and a minute later a young healer entered the cafeteria.

"Amelia would you be so kind and show Professor Snape to miss Pine, the nanny of Daniel?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Healer Granger," Amelia agreed and Snape and Amelia left. When Daniel had finished eating Hermione rocked him into sleep, and then she waited for Snape to get back. She felt somehow bad for the nanny. Hermione knew Snape would be close to killing the woman, and she couldn't help but feel worried. She had, after all, seen an angry Snape and it wasn't something that should be experienced.

"I think I should thank you for saving Daniel's life," a voice spoke and Hermione looked up at Snape, startled.

"It's my job," she smiled lightly and looked down at Daniel.

"Might be your job, but you've showed him a lot of attention," Snape replied and Hermione nodded vaguely.

"Don't know why, but he's very special, sweet," Hermione revealed, feeling rather silly.

"Perhaps you wish that your children were that age again?" He queried with mock-interest and Hermione looked up.

"I don't have children or have a man," she smiled and stood and made to handle him to baby.

"I am very bad with children," he informed and stepped away. Hermione ogled at him surprised.

"I do not mean to pride, but where is the mother?"

"None of your concern, miss Gr- Healer Granger," he snapped and gestured for her to start walking. "Will he need observation?" Snape asked while watching Hermione as she lowered the child into the basin.

"He will have to stay in the hospital for at least four days more. I want to be sure that he won't suddenly doze off and never awake," Hermione informed in the best Healer manner she could muster.

"You do realise that I have a job…" Snape trailed off and Hermione looked at him angrily. He was more concerning about his job than his own son?

"I realise, professor, however, I do believe this is your son, but if it is your wish then I shall see to someone to take care of him whilst you're working," she said with a clenched jaw.

"That would be sufficient," Snape replied coolly. "That will also give me time to find another nanny," Hermione nodded in agree, "if there's nothing more?" Hermione knitted her eyebrows.

"Perhaps you should take some minutes alone with your son before leaving?" Hermione strode past him and left him alone. She felt rather confused. Why would Snape get a son when he clearly didn't like the thought of fatherhood? She made her way to her office and then went through the files of Daniel and then filled out some papers herself. Some few minutes later Snape entered. "Ah, Professor Snape," Hermione stood. "I have some papers for you to sign," she handed him the papers, which he skimmed and then signed.

"I expect that you find someone competent to watch over him," he gave her a cool smile and Hermione felt the urge to kick his arse.

"Of course, sir," Hermione informed and then Snape left.

The day continued and Hermione's first task was to find someone to take care of Daniel. At first she found one of the children Healers, who was competent, but when Daniel awoke he kept crying in her arms, so Hermione had to find someone else, which resulted with more crying. Daniel only stopped crying in her arms and so Hermione found herself taking care of Daniel when he was awake. She stayed at the Hospital at night and made sure he was fine and then she got the chance to check up on her other patients when he was sleeping, which he did most of the time anyway. On the four day of Daniel's visit Hermione entered his room and was startled to see Snape there, by the basin, caressing his son's cheek. Snape moved away when he noticed Hermione and corrected his fearsome composure.

"Healer Granger," Snape greeted coldly and sniffed the air.

"Professor Snape," Hermione greeted politely.

"I'd like to see the one responsible for Daniel's welfare while being here at the hospital. He looks healthy and so I believe thanks are in order…"

"I took care of your son, professor, and I am glad that you have found my work with him well made," he looked at her with narrowed eyes for a moment. "He kept crying when the other healers took care of him," she explained and Snape then corrected himself, his lips curled in annoyance.

"Well, I suppose I can take him home now?" Hermione nodded. "If you'd be so kind then the new nanny is waiting in the waiting hall, please get her for me," Snape turned his back to Hermione again. Hermione was enraged, how dared he order her around? Yes she would have to do it, but he should ask politely! Hermione stalked out of the room and down to the waiting hall.

"The nanny of Daniel Snape," Hermione called out and a young woman stood. She had blond hair and was a bit chubby, but not much.

"Amanda Cast," she greeted and Hermione greeted her back.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione greeted.

"We went to Hogwarts together, I was in my sixth year when you started," she smiled and then they followed together back to Snape and Daniel. Amanda made the baby-basket ready and Hermione got Daniel out of his basin and laid him down in the basket. Then Snape signed the last papers and left with Amanda and Daniel, without saying anything to Hermione.

Days passed where Hermione managed to get a decent sleep again. She started on her boring routine of check-ups and then signing papers. Hermione found herself in that bored state again where patients passed through. Everything she did was monotonously, even her many thoughts where monotone.

"Healer Granger," Amelia entered her office and Hermione looked up bored. "There's a message to you from the hospital at Hogwarts. They ask for you to go to Hogwarts, they say it is urgent," Hermione stood and grabbed her coat, trying not to think about what might've happened to Daniel.

* * *

**I have a thing for Cliffhangers, I know! Most of my stories end with a cliffie, but I think I just want to make sure that you get back... Please review.**


	3. 3

**A/N: Just wanted to thank y'all! Thanks for giving me reviews! My two previous chapters got so many reviews, which I am so thankful for, so do me a favour and keep up the good work!****

* * *

****Chapter three**

She was spinning and she hated it. Hermione hated the floo, because she wasn't good with spinning. She remembered some of the first times, she used the floo, and she was about to vomit all the time. She was near the Weasleys, though, and had to restrain herself. When she finally came out of the fireplace of the Hogwarts hospital wing Hermione was looking rather peaky.

Barely had she stepped out of the fireplace when a hysterical scream surrounded her.

"Hello, miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey greeted hastily and Hermione smiled a tight smile, trying not to be bothered by the lack of right title. She had always prided in using the correct title, and so she expected to be titled herself correctly. Not that she was THAT much into titles, it was just that she had left behind the 'miss Granger' when she left school and hearing it again made her feel like a schoolgirl, and schoolgirl made her feel as if she should prove herself and that she was too young to have anything to say. However, in this moment she was the ruler. She was the one who was needed and they, whoever they were, had to listen to her.

"Madam Pomfrey," Hermione replied with an urgent voice, feeling rather uncomfortable by the constant crying of what she assumed to be Daniel.

"Young Mr. Snape won't stop crying and I have little knowledge about children," she took Hermione through a door and into a small bed where Daniel lay. Snape stood by the side of the bed along with the nanny and Dumbledore and McGonagall, all trying to soothe the child. Dumbledore where making things with his wand, Minerva was stroking Daniel gently on the cheek, Amanda, the nanny, looked worried and unknown to what to do, and Snape just scowled. Hermione tried not to laugh as Snape absently put his fingers to his temples and massages himself. This was so like him. Bastard.

"Hermione," Dumbledore and McGonagall greeted, Snape sniffed the air, and the nanny, Amanda, gave an insecure smile.

"He's been crying constantly for the past week and only stops when he's eating and sleeping," Amanda informed worried, and Hermione went over to the child. Hermione cast some spells to check if he had any skin problems or digesting problems. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him, but he was still crying.

"There's nothing wrong," Hermione informed and Snape snorted in doubt.

"Obviously there is!" He informed angered and Hermione stood still, watching the child as he cried. She supposed there was only one was of soothing a crying baby. She took a deep breath and embraced herself in rolling eyes and scowls by Snape, as she went over to the child and picked the child up.

"Hello," Hermione greeted and rocked him lightly, "why are you so angry?" She asked, ignoring the annoyed noises Snape made. He sounded much like an angered snake, but then again, he WAS an angered snake.

She hadn't cradled him in her arms for long, but the little child fell silent in her arms and looked up at her with puffed eyes. "That's better, isn't it? Get those lungs some rest," she smiled to the infant and rocked him gently until he closed his eyes and dozed off. Hermione put him back in bed and turned towards the onlookers. She pursed her lips and looked at them.

"Well?" Snape asked impatiently.

"Well what? There was nothing wrong with him," Hermione informed.

"Something must be wrong with him otherwise he wouldn't cry all the time," he looked at Amanda in accusation, and Amanda backed unwillingly away.

"I assure you, Professor Snape, that there is nothing wrong with your son. Some babies just doesn't like some people, no offence Amanda, but it happens to a lot of people… It's quite normal not to trust everyone," Hermione explained. "You see it with children, adolescents, and adults, it's completely the same with babies…"

"You said that he kept crying at the hospital too around the other Healers, which made you take over his care," Snape memorised and looked at her sharply. Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something, "I will pay you well if you will become his nanny," he paid no attention to Amanda, the current nanny.

"Wha-?" Hermione nearly gaped, but had the grace to catch herself. "No," Hermione replied with knitted eyebrows as if questioning his sanity. The man hated her and yes she needed a break from her boring job at St. Mungos, but becoming Snape's nanny would be suicide, she didn't ask for THAT much action.

"Why not? He doesn't cry around you," Snape informed exasperated. He didn't like Hermione Granger, but if she could make sure Daniel was fine then she would suffice.

"Professor Snape perhaps you should consider your nanny?" Hermione looked at Amanda, who looked rather uncomfortable. Snape sighed and gestured for Amanda to follow him. Hermione followed them with her eyes. Snape, so lean and tall, his robes were billowing around him madly as he made sharp movements. Amanda was trailing behind like a puppy. She somehow felt sorry for the poor girl to be under Snape's scrutinising gaze constantly.

"So, how's work, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked as if nothing had happened, and Hermione turned her gaze dumbly towards the headmaster. He still had twinkling eyes and his entire persona eradiate security and relaxations and truth. She smiled and remembered how steadfast she had become because of him. In the war he made her force herself into new things. There were times, many times, where she was afraid, but he helped her to stand up.

Hermione had always seemed as the girl who'd always rise after having fallen to the ground, but when her family were killed in her sixth year, Hermione had proven that she wasn't as steadfast as she had tried to make herself out. She wasn't strong, but merely a little child who wanted to be an adult, strong. Harry and Ron had tried to help her on with her life, but it was Dumbledore who should be thanked the most. He helped her on, and gave her secrets. She remembered the many evenings and days she spent with the headmaster, talking about life and death. He revealed things to her that made her realise that he wasn't such a big rock as many had made him out to be, but only human. Somehow she had relied on Dumbledore to stand through thick and thin, but after their many talks she realised that he was weak too, but had to pretend to be strong, because so many relied on it. Together the pair made Hermione strong again, and she learned to help others and be strong. Dumbledore taught her to use her sadness and anger towards Voldemort. Anger and sadness can be a horrible weapon against one self, but if you use it for you own benefit it can have a massive effect. That was also why she started studying for Healing. She knew that there would be wounded and she would be ready. She'd show Voldemort that she wasn't some weak little girl, and Hermione dedicated her whole soul to the war.

"Boring," she replied with a smile, "but it has its moments," she looked at the sleeping figure in her arms. She laid him in the bed again. "What about you two, how are you and how's work?" Hermione questioned interested and drew up a chair next to Daniel's bed.

"It's summer vacation so nothing much is going on," Minerva laughed quietly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Too much work to notice that it's vacation," she smiled and Dumbledore conjured some tea after which he drew up two chairs for Minerva and him.

"We heard you saved him," Minerva revealed and Hermione blushed lightly.

"It is my job, after all," she informed and then she was surprised by a looming figure darkened their talk and Dumbledore looked up at Snape, who was standing with his arms crossed and looking rather angry.

"Severus, my boy, where's young Amanda?" Dumbledore questioned with his usual twinkle.

"I have dismissed her," Severus replied coolly and pulled a chair out. "Miss Granger," he stippled his fingers and Hermione looked at him annoyed. "Healer Granger," he corrected himself with an unusual politeness, though Hermione had no doubt it was fake. After all, the man hadn't been a spy for years to have his acting recognised as fake. "I will pay you the double of what St. Mungos is paying you if you will become Daniel's full-time nanny," silence followed and Hermione looked at Snape, considered things through very carefully. Mentally she wrote a positive and a negative list. The positive list would hold Daniel, whom Hermione had come to like very much, and it would hold Hogwarts and her past and happy memories with Harry and Ron. The negative list, however, contained the most likely use of wrong title towards her and Snape. The outcome was clear to her.

"No," she replied after having considered things through enough. True her past was very important to her, and she'd simply love living at Hogwarts again, but Snape really could ruin everything and Hermione prided in looking forward and see the consequences of her actions. She glanced as Snape, who was glaring daggers at her and seemed to be on the verge to explode.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a suitable nanny?" He questioned dangerously, though truly trying to hold his venom down, and Hermione opened her mouth to reply, cheekily, but changed her mind, which she had a strong idea would've saved her life. "Do tell me what you were about to say," Snape asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione looked at him, mind raging for a neutral reply.

"I am sure we can all agree that it must be because of your sparkling personality," Minerva informed and hid a grin. Snape sent her a fierce scowl.

"Professor Snape, I am not interested in having a boss who hates my guts," silence followed this piece of information.

"Silly girl, I don't HATE you as you so strongly put it," Snape crossed his arms across his chest and raised and eyebrow while looking at her impatiently.

"Maybe not, but you strongly, very strongly, dislike me, which is the same. Besides," she turned her voice into a sea of sarcasm "how would you ever be able to stand having me around? I am such an intolerable know-it-all…" she wasn't sure if she had crossed his invisible line, but by the raging vein in his neck she'd say she'd crossed it. She decided that she'd like to live, so she made to stand, "now, if you will excuse me," she glanced at Daniel quickly, and then curtsied to them all, "have a nice day, professor Snape," and then she made her way towards the fireplace.

"I'll triple your wager from St. Mungos!" He blurted out, and Hermione realised how desperate he was. Truthfully then she took some perverse pleasure in knowing that he would be begging before she agreed, and the thought of him on his knees made her smile deviously. Revenge is sweet… except… Hermione rested on Daniel. No, she couldn't use him to get her revenge. Snape didn't like her and she wasn't interested in going through another hell. She shook her head. "Quadruple," it was tempting, but Hermione shook her head again.

"The money is all very good, sir, but the problem lies within administration," she turned towards him, "you hate me and you've always been cruel to me," and then she made her back to St. Mungos feeling rather good about herself. Serve him right for acting so cold towards her. Bastard.

Hermione went to St. Mungos again and soon found herself in her daily routine, which was monotone and boring. Hermione was actually beginning to wish she had said yes to his offer. She would be at Hogwarts again, she would be with her old Professors, and it would be fun.

She suspected that he might visit her again, but it still came as a surprise when he darkened the doorstep to her office, and scowl placed heavily on his face and his arms crossed. He looked positively angry and tired, and Hermione actually found herself in a rather nervous state.

"Healer Granger," Snape untangled his arms and steepled his fingers. "May I come in?" He was sounding all too polite now, but this was Hermione's home field and so she wouldn't back down.

"Of course, Professor Snape," she replied honey, and gestured for him to take a seat.

"You can agree with me that potions is a very dangerous subject, can't you?" This was a voice she had never heard before. It was civil and full with patience. She narrowed her eyes at him, and wondered where the hell he was going.

"Yes?" She agreed half-heartedly, wondering where he was getting at.

"And so one has to be really strict in order to make sure that the students don't get hurt," he continued and Hermione stood up, anger eradiating from her entire persona. He looked entirely too smug about her reaction, especially since it was her who had the final word.

"How dare you!" She sneered angrily, eyes blazing at him. "I will not listen to such bullshit about you _having_ to torment me! What next? The Dark Lord would suspect…" she mimicked and Snape rose from his seat as well. His eyes were blacker than usual and he seemed very, very close to snap.

"Healer Granger," she was surprised to find out that he was holding on to his patience, and she wondered how much it would take for him to crack. "You seem to be the only one who can make Daniel stop, and I promise to be… less impolite," she looked at him wearily. This was really the best he could do?

"Is this really the best you can do?" Hermione looked at him with utter confusion. She had never heard him be polite or apologise, but this… this was ridiculous.

"What do you mean?" He asked and crossed his arms in protection. Hermione found herself seeing Snape as an overgrown child. He probably was. Perhaps she should cradle him instead of Daniel… WOW… wow… wrong lane of thinking! She slapped her forehead to snap out of it, and Snape looked at her oddly, and she realised she had actually slapped herself, not mentally she was supposed. Dammit! She rolled her eyes, covering up her mental dialogue, and gave him a wry expression, which should take care of whatever he thought of her in this moment. Now he probably thought that she thought he was completely stupid with children, which she actually did think…

"Well, for starters I would like an apology," Hermione crossed her arms and leaned against her desk. Snape glared daggers at her, but knew he was in a tight spot. He eventually rolled his eyes and gave in.

"Pardon," he said simply and silence followed. Hermione looked at him patiently, and then realised that he had just apologised. She laughed by the ludicrous excuse, scaring the Potions Master. He looked at her annoyed. "_Fine!_" He sneered. "I am sorry, _Healer_ Granger!" He crossed his arms sulkily and averted his gaze.

"Sorry for what?" She questioned innocently, and Snape took a deep breath.

"For letting you think…" it was hard on him, "that you are less worth than you are…" he replied in a bored voice, showing bit impatience.

"And?" Hermione tilted her head and Snape looked like he was about to stump his foot in the floor.

"And you were a bright student at Hogwarts, and I should've given you recognition for it…" silence.

"A bright student?" Hermione knew she hadn't been 'a bright student,' and she quite frankly refused to accept less. Besides, she received a trophy for having the highest score in NEWT in Hogwarts' history. It also had something to do with her taking so many extra classes.

"You got your reward, do I really have to make to remember that you were _the _brightest student?" He asked impatiently and Hermione looked at him sweetly. "You were the brightest student Hogwarts has ever seen, and as annoying you sometimes could be with your constant waving hand, then I did admire your pursuit for knowledge…" this was more than Hermione had counted on, and she felt as if a ton of bricks had just been poured over her.

"Why thank you, Professor Snape!" Hermione said, grinning at his mischievously, thinking it would be better not to go into depth with things. "I had never thought I should hear you apologise for your evil acts towards me, you have made me very happy," Hermione took a seat and found some papers she needed to go through.

"Well?" Snape stopped her intolerantly.

"Well what?" Hermione asked and looked up at him innocently. He looked at her angrily, knowing that she had no intentions of going with him. "I am thankful for the pardon, but I do have a job here at St. Mungos," Hermione continued.

"What's your wager?" Snape questioned impatiently.

"That's rather personal, don't you think so too?" Hermione questioned and he glared at her impatiently. "But if you must know then I get 30 galleons a day," one of the good things with this job was the money.

"I'll give your 50," Snape informed quickly and Hermione looked at him surprised. God he was really desperate. Somehow she found a rather sadistic pleasure in knowing his discomfort. This had to be hard on him to ask a former student, one of those he hated the most: The Gryffindor Know-It-All, for her assistance. She smirked to herself, and Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"Fine, Professor Snape, I will become your nanny," she finally agreed, "but on one condition," she looked into his eyes. "When concerning your son then I am in charge…"

"Whatever," he waved it off dismissively and then pulled out his hand for her to shake.

"I need to find a replacement first here at St. Mungos," she memorised.

"It's vacation and I have not much to do so I will do that," he informed rapidly and Hermione got the distinct feeling that she was about to enter into something very stupid, but she shook his hand anyway. She wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, and with that she meant stupidity when involving dangerous situations.

* * *

**What y'think? Please review!**


	4. 4

**ÍMPORTANT: I just wanted to tell you guys something about my story, which I think you will find useful. I've had a lot of questions about the mother, but she is not of importance... yet. However, I assure you that she will have importance later, but it won't be before another good eight chapters... uh oh! **

**Well, another thing. There's been questions about Daniel crawling to get the pills. I know, however, that a four months child can't crawl, and I had thought you could guess that the first nanny DIDN'T leave the pills on the table! Her intentions are innocent, but she was just a stupid girl, who perhaps DROPPED some onto the floor and didn't pick up them all. **

**Then there's been a question about Severus actually being the father. Severus IS Daniel's father, blood and bone and all that shit.**

**About Hermione's wager. 50 Galleons aday? Yes, well... I see Snape as something akin to the Malfoy fmaily. Powerful, dark, and loaded with estates and fucking many money.**

**And the questions about why Hermione spent two years of studying and then becoming a nanny is answered easily. It is written in the second chapterI think, and first. Hermione is simply above St. Mungos and feel her powers are wasted. However, she longs for stability and therefore decides she could use a break from the monotonously St. Mungos, where patients come and go. **

**Also. I have started on chapter fourteen, so don't worry, there's plenty of chappies to come, lots of action, kidnapping (oops, you weren't supposed to know that - OBLIVIATE) and excitement! **

**I thank you all for reviewing. It's amazing how many reviews I've gotten, keep it up!**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Hermione was annoyed, considerably. Snape had managed to find a replacement almost right away. Apparently he knew some guy, who knew some guy… and so on. One of the many guys needed a job and coincidentally was a healer too, though in some small town in Poland. The point was that Snape had managed to find a replacement so fast that Hermione didn't get ready to face a completely new life with Snape and a child. She had lost interest and wanted to pull out, but she had made a promise and that was the reason she now stood with her apartment-contract in her hand, handing it to the muggle ministry worker, who already had new tenants for her apartment.

"And everything is packed?" The ministry worker asked and Hermione nodded dull. Really, now there was no way back at all. She handed in her keys. She had everything shrunken and now she had to go to Hogwarts, where new quarters would wait for her. She couldn't wait, but also sorta dreaded leaving. She had, after all, prided solidarity, and now there'd be students and there'd be Snape around along with Daniel. Well, only Daniel. Hermione had a strong suspicion that Snape would stay out of her path the best he could, just as she would stay out of his.

"Well, goodbye. It's been nice living here. It's a nice apartment, except for the constant dripping from the bathroom, due a ruined showerhead. But they'll get use to it… I hope," she said dryly. "Have a nice day," and with that Hermione left the building for the world outside. She walked to central London. She lived near everything, so she didn't have to walk far, and besides, she sorta wanted to remember everything before she went to Scotland.

She ate an early lunch at her favourite restaurant La Lanterne, which was an Italian restaurant, her favourite to be exact, and then she walked around for a short while, before going to the nearest Apperation spot, where she Apperated to the gates of Hogwarts.

The castle had always looked so welcome, but now it looked rather uninviting and scary. She passed the magical borders to the grounds and then walked up the great field of grass, where she had sat so many times with Harry and Ron, as had every other students sat too. She smiled vaguely by Harry and Ron's expression when she told them about it. They already knew from Albus, but hearing it from her, with a faint and horrified voice, sent them straight into a fit of giggles again.

Hermione entered the castle and stood dead still in the entrance hall. Not a sound. It was odd not hearing anything, and it was kinda scary too.

"Hermione, so good to see you," Minerva's voice spoke, startling Hermione. The two women embraced politely in greeting.

"Nice to see you again, Minerva," Hermione revealed happily and skimmed the entrance hall for a dark figure, whom was now acting as her boss.

"Healer Granger," a voice spoke with a mock-politeness and Hermione turned to see the bastard who was now her boss.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Hermione greeted happily and then said her goodbyes to Minerva.

"Follow me," Hermione followed Snape into the dungeons, anticipation growing great in her stomach. They passed the entrance to the potions classroom and then went down a long hallway. By the end of it Snape spoke the password, _corkscrew vials_, and then entered. Hermione looked around, not sure if she should gape or not. This was NOT what she had expected of her new quarters. They were already decorated and there were furniture!

"This is my quarters and as Daniel's nanny you will be living here," he informed and gestured for her to follow him. "This is the door to Daniel's bedroom, and this is the door to yours," he pointed at two doors. "Daniel is currently sleeping. His eating varies so you will have to try and see what he wants when he's awake," they stood in awkward silence.

"I think I'll settle in and then go check up on Daniel," Hermione said and entered her bedroom, which was large, very large. She looked around and found a door to her right and a door to her left. The left door led to a bathroom with shower and tub and the right door led to Daniel's nursery, which Hermione decided should be changed, since the style was medieval and not baby at all! The style was the usual Hogwarts style, which was quite unsuitable for a child. She suspected none of the other nannies had taken the time to tell Snape what needed to be done, or maybe they hadn't dared. As far as Hermione remembered then they were Hufflepufs.

She unpacked her things and then made her way into Daniel's room, where she decided to write a list on what needed to be changed. He had little toys, so he needed that too. The room also need to be painted brighter and more joyful, and then curtains needed to be changed too.

"Professor Snape," Hermione didn't want to disturb him as he sat… grading papers? By the _dinner table_ in their quarters, but she really wanted to make sure he knew of her direction as the first thing.

Snape sighed impatiently by the bother and then looked up at Hermione, who was biting her lower lip slightly.

"Yes?" He questioned. Hermione laid down a piece of parchment in front of him with the wanted changes and Snape looked it through and then looked up at her. "Doesn't he have enough? And I'm sure he doesn't care about colours…"

"Professor," Hermione took seat by the table, and her tone indicated patience as if she was going to explain something difficult to a little boy. "Your son's room is not a nursery. The colours are too dark and…" she paused, "colours gives the mood. What would be an ideal nursery to you?" There was a silence where Snape just looked at her stupidly and she sighed impatiently.

"Tomorrow, miss Granger," Hermione looked at him sharply, "Granger," he really didn't want to go down to _that_ level, "tomorrow you can go to town with Daniel and buy everything needed. Write it to my account. Everything needed," he informed her strictly and Hermione nodded.

"Very well, _Snape_," he shot Hermione an angry glare, but she ignored it. "For now I shall go to my room and rest. The magical baby monitor is turned on so I will see to Daniel when he awakes. Will I be dining down here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you will," Snape was beginning to feel too powerless. The other nannies had been Hufflepufs and therefore he was in charge, but Hermione Granger was bossy and a Gryffindor, the Know-it-all, and he was actually beginning to feel that he had made a huge mistake offering her this job.

"Fine, then, what are my limits?" Snape looked at her confused. "I won't stay in the castle all the time, you know," she rested her hands on her hips. "When do I have to be back? Every evening at dinner time, every meals…?"

"Um…" there was a short pause, "I suppose at every meal…" he informed thoughtfully and Hermione nodded.

"Okay then," Hermione smiled, "there's a few things I'd like to know," Hermione informed and Snape scowled.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Snape muttered, annoyed that she would ask questions.

"The mother?" Hermione asked as the first thing.

"The mother…" Snape echoed and didn't know where to start. "She's… not English, but German… I think, and I don't know her exact name…" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "miss Granger, I have practically lived in celibacy since I became a spy and now…" he tried to find the appropriate words.

"You're a war hero and the women throws themselves at you, yes, I can imagine. They did the same at Harry and Ron, though they were already _taken_…" she summed up boringly, and Snape nodded. It was a bit too much to find out about his sex life, but she was actually rather curious to where the mother was. "And so you found a woman, who got pregnant and sent you the child?" Snape nodded dull.

"Exactly. I didn't ask to become a father, but it has been forced upon me and the mother doesn't seem to be interested in getting the child back."

"How can you be sure?"

"She wrote a rather specific letter, in which she tells that she wants noting with the baby to do…" Severus informed dryly and Hermione nodded vaguely, feeling the urge to say something nasty.

"Can I expect you out a lot?" Hermione dared to ask.

"Out?" He wondered confused.

"Yes, after classes. Out with ladies and so on…" she really didn't mean to pry, but she had to know where he was if she needed him.

"No. I am at Hogwarts most of the time, and if I do decide to go out then… I'll let you know," the thought of Granger knowing that he was out was annoying him. Why couldn't she be like the other nannies? And why did his son like her of all people? Dammit! "Anything else?"

"No, nothing…" Hermione pursed her lips.

"I believe you can leave again, child," Snape notified and Hermione stood.

"Kindly refrain from calling me a child, Professor," she asked and made her leave. She went into her bedroom, and started re-organising everything again, and then she sat down and wrote a letter to Harry and Ron. Just as she was about to finish off her letter a loud cry disturbed the silence and Hermione flew out of her chair surprised. A moment later she peeked down into the cradle of Daniel and then nuzzled his stomach with her hand, calming him lightly.

"Are you hungry?" She asked and got him out of his cradle. He kept crying and for a moment she worried about if he was going to dislike her too, but then child luckily calmed down. "Hello, little guy," she whispered soothingly, "such a temper, must've gotten that from your dad," she giggled lightly and left the nursery for the kitchen. Snape was in the sitting room and watched as she crossed the room, she smiled brightly to him and received a scowl in return. Hermione cradled the baby in her arms while feeding him with a bottle. He made small gurgling sounds and then he burped when he was done. She sat with him in the kitchen, looking down into his eyes while smiling to him. He was looking to her eyes, completely quiet, just looking. His eyes were like his father's, dark, Hermione noted, but Daniel's eyes held innocence and happiness, whilst Snape's held contempt and anger.

"Such a beautiful young man, aren't you?" Hermione asked with a hushed voice. "Should we go out? Do you want to go outside?" She asked and tickled the boy slightly, and he gave a low giggle. "Professor Snape," Hermione entered the sitting room. "I will be going out with Daniel, where's the pram?" Snape looked at her confused again and knitted his eyebrows. "Oh god!" She exclaimed surprised. "You don't have a pram? How do you get around?" She asked, shaking her head at him. A light red colour stained his cheek in anger of being ridiculed like that, but he said nothing.

"There's a carrycot in his room, but I suppose you can buy a pram tomorrow," he sighed resigned and Hermione swept into the nursery and laid Daniel on the changing table and made him ready for a walk outside. Then she put him in the carrycot and made her way out.

"Granger," Snape called and Hermione turned towards him, anger written clearly on her face. He tried hard not to smirk smugly by her expression, but he really couldn't help doing it anyway. "There are two entrances to my- our quarters," he informed, "We're on the second floor of Hogwarts, east wing. The one entrance is from the dungeons and is magical and the other entrance leads to the Teachers' Hallway…" Hermione nodded, grateful that she didn't have to go through the dungeons all the time. She had thought that the windows were charmed, because she hadn't felt as if they had walk up any staircases to get to his rooms, but she suspected that it was magically made.

"Yes, sir, thank you for notifying me," she thanked and Snape rose an eyebrow. Hermione was actually being polite, honest polite, towards him. He decided not to comment it, and shook his head and turned to his doings.

Hermione slipped out into the Teachers' Hall and walked with the carrycot and then walked through the corridors and then outside. She could barely wait for the next day when she could buy a pram for Daniel. Carrying around with him in a carrycot was far too difficult when taking long walks. She took a seat down at the lake and got Daniel out of the carrycot. The afternoon sun was reflected in the lake, and Daniel made small noises by the glittering in the water.

"Is the water pretty? Glinting?" Hermione asked and Daniel made some gurgling noises and spit-bubbles formed in his mouth. Hermione leaned up against the tree and laid Daniel next to her. He was looking around, clearly taking an interest in everything around him, and so Hermione decided she should show him the Hogwarts garden and some more of the nature of Hogwarts. They walked until dinner was up, and then Hermione and Daniel made their way back to their quarters again to get dinner.

Snape was just about to leave when Hermione entered and he barely registered her arrival, which she suspected was on purpose. She felt a light pang in her chest by his actions, he could at least say hello to his son.

Hermione took a seat by the dinner table with Daniel in her arms, and then she began feeding him. She decided that she would eat after she had fed him and maybe played with him too. But as the evening proceeded Daniel finished his eating and yawned. Today had been a long day. He had spent much time outside and played with Hermione and now was the time for a good nap. Hermione tugged him into his rocking cradle and rocked it slightly while he drifted into sleep. When he was asleep Hermione went to get some dinner, by then Snape was back and sat reading a book in his armchair. Hermione ate dinner and then decided to go to bed. She was rather exhausted and she knew that she needed to get as much sleep as possible, because Daniel would most likely wake up in the night.

"Remember to say goodnight to Daniel," Hermione said just before closing her bedroom door behind her. She didn't want him to sneer her at, but think about what she had said. She had only seen him once, at St. Mungos, touch his son and look at him lovingly, and if it proceeded like that then she decided she'd talk with Snape. No one should be a father against their will, and if Snape couldn't act more interested, or at least less bastard, when concerning his son then Hermione had every intention of suggesting that he get _rid_ of Daniel. Let someone interested adopt him. She'd make sure that Daniel would go to a better place if Snape didn't start changing!

* * *

**I simply can't wait to upload another chapter soon as possible, to write a quick review and I'll award you the 3rd of december! I want to find out what your reactions are to a certain matter, which is soon displayed! Uh oh...**


	5. 5

**IMPORTANT: I've gotten a few reviews telling that Daniel is too young to be able to swallow pills, and I know, but I have to have a plot. It's just I want him young, so Hermione can cradle him in her arms, so yes there might be a few problems with age and abilities. Don't worry so much about it, because I am quite aware that he can't crawl at the age of four months. Also, in a few chapters ahead Daniel will be crawling in around the 6/7th month, don't fry me for making him crawl in that age... ****I am so pleased that you like my story, and your REVIEWS! Christ! It's amazing! **

**I am surprised that many of you think that Sev and Mione will date, but they won't. Not yet anyway. I have already written most of the story, which means that the chapters are being upating often, which is good, because I've gotten rather hooked with The Sims, and so my time will be used with that... unless I can slap myself wit a fish and start writing... Well, I have enough chapters, so you needn't worry about me entering a period where there won't be any updating! ;D**

**Well, I don't want to keep you from reading ;-) hope you like this chapter, and do review. I promised you yesterday to update today, because you're so sweet, so hereI go.**

* * *

**Chapter five**

Hermione spent the following morning in Hogsmaede with Daniel. The first thing she bought was a pram and then she bought some toys, which was appropriate. She also bought books and then she bought clothing, colourful instead of those boring colours he had. She bought a carpet with different things on, she bought curtains with different things on, and she bought nightclothes, bed clothing, and such things. Of toys she bought stimulating toys. She bought things that would help his mind and then when she was done she walked a long trip in Hogsmaede, down to the small lake in Hogsmaede, then back to Hogwarts and through the gardens, enjoying pushing the pram in front of her, which she had adjusted so that Daniel was sitting up instead of lying down. Then she separated the lift from the rest of the pram and then shrunk the rest of the pram and carried Daniel up to his nursery. She had planned to paint the walls light blue and with clouds, and the ceiling would be dark blue and with stars. She magically painted the nursery and then hung the new curtains and changed the bed clothing, suddenly everything looking much brighter and more inviting. It looked like a real nursery. Then Hermione used her wand to cover the floor with the carpet, which was magical and therefore embroidered children and animals were running all over it. Daniel was rather fascinated with the carpet and spent most of his time looking at its movements. She really hoped Snape wouldn't get too mad when he saw the nursery. She had tried to use as little money as possible, but she hadn't really gotten a clue of how many money he had, so she might have used them all for all she knew, but then again not. He had enough money to pay her 50 Galleons a day, so she supposed he was like the Malfoy family. Loaded with estates and money. Damn those old wizarding families! Damn them!

Hermione spread out a baby blanket on the floor and laid Daniel there, after which she fetched a small rack with different toys on for babies, because he was too small to get around so it had to be right in front of him, and then she laid him between the rack's _feet_. He made satisfied noises as he touched the things on the rack. Hermione smiled as she watched him, lying there in his blue stocking and his legs kicking gently about while he was waving his hands, trying to grasp the toys.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione had gotten up when she had heard Snape enter; she wanted him to see his son and the nursery.

"Healer Granger?"

"You can call me Hermione," Hermione informed, thinking that it was much easier than Healer or Miss Granger.

"I think not," he replied, smiling coolly.

"Fine," she snorted, "come," she asked and opened the door to the nursery. Snape swept over to her and peeked inside.

"It's so… bright," Hermione tried not to laugh at him, because she knew he'd never forgive her.

"Yes, it's a nursery. What do you think?"

"I suppose it's fine," he replied stiffly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I bought him some clothes too," Hermione nudged towards the figure on the floor in his stocking, making noises and it tried to hold onto the different toys. Instantly Snape's face softened, but when he noticed Hermione was watching him he scowled. _So he does care,_ Hermione mused and smiled to him. At least he wasn't careless even though he pretended to be some times.

"Good," he wasn't sure of what to say, so he decided to make it short. Quite frankly then he sorta envied Daniel. He hadn't thought of all this and it was clear that parenting wasn't suited him, which actually made him somewhat happy about having Granger around. She deserved to be thanked… just not right now; Severus smiled coolly to her. "I will get back to my doings, anything else?"

"No, I think I'll change him and then I'll go for a walk with him," Hermione pursed her lips in thought, "perhaps you wish to join?" Snape looked at her thoughtfully before he responded.

"No… I have some business to attend to," and then he hurried to leave. Hermione wondered if he was afraid of something. Then she changed Daniel into some other clothes and then went for a walk.

"Hello, Hermione, do you mind if I walk with you?" Minerva asked just as Hermione had reached the exit of the castle.

"No, not at all," Hermione smiled, and then they followed down the large stone staircase from the exit and onto the grass. Then Hermione put the pram together again and made sure that Daniel was sitting up instead of lying down. That way he could see the nature too.

"It suits you," Minerva informed, watching as Hermione made sure that Daniel was comfortable.

"Yeah?" Hermione smiled to Minerva and then began pushing the pram slowly as they started walking. "It was actually a relief that all this happened, because after having been the only Healer under the Last War against Voldemort then things are rather boring compared to that," both women chuckled lightly.

"I've never seen Severus so angry when it turned out that Daniel wouldn't stop crying unless you were holding him," Minerva mentioned and Hermione looked at Minerva interested. "Perhaps Daniel developed a special trust towards you when you saved his life, I don't know, but Severus was very displeased… He hasn't given you any trouble, has he?" Minerva asked seriously and Hermione shook her head in assurance.

"Maybe he's afraid I'll quit," both women chuckled again. "Does he like Daniel? I've only seen him lose his scowl twice when looking at Daniel, but otherwise…" Hermione trailed off with a sigh.

"Severus was shocked when Daniel arrived. It was very much like the stork coming with the baby," Minerva chuckled, "except this stork was a man from the Hogsmaede post office, who had been bestowed the task of delivering his baby…" Minerva shook her head regretfully, "what shock," she muttered. "It was luckily in the evening, but still, the mother had left a short note or something… Well, anyway, Madam Pomfrey took care of Daniel for the first two weeks until he found the first nanny, whom you know what happened to, and then he found the second, who seemed rather good at things, except that Daniel didn't want her…" again Minerva shook her head.

"He's never been much for socialisation, and just having a child being dropped onto his shoulders must be hard for one as Professor Snape," Hermione mused and Minerva nodded in agree, "but still, he seems very little interested in Daniel and he had no idea about how to create a nursery, no imagination whatsoever…"

"Hermione, dear," Minerva stopped Hermione, "for all those years you've known Severus then does he strike you as a man who has led the perfect life? Childhood? No, exactly why he hasn't got a clue about things…" Hermione contemplated what Minerva had said and then decided to change Severus Snape into a father, or something like it at least. "What about you two? Are you bickering a lot?"

"Not really. A few comments sneaks in as usual…" Hermione paused, "I am Healer Granger, but he doesn't seem to be able to call me by my title, and miss Granger sounds so… I feel like I'm a student again," she looked up at her older friend, who was smiling lightly.

"I don't know why Severus was ever sorted into Slytherin, because he's more stubborn and courageous than evil…"

"I think stubborn would do it alone," they laughed quietly and Daniel looked up at them with his big dark eyes and half open mouth as if being in deep fascination. Hermione smiled at him and he gave her a toothless smile back. Well, there were teeth, just hadn't grown out much.

"I can't believe that you decided to quit healing and become a nanny instead…" Minerva said after having watched Hermione stick her tongue out at Daniel, who smiled at her.

"Minerva, do you know what my salary is?" Hermione looked seriously at Minerva, who laughed.

"Oh dear, you must be bankrupting him!"

"Indeed I am," she smirked smugly, "but he really seemed desperate…" Hermione informed and turned her gaze towards Daniel, and then she made some funny faces, making him laugh with joy.

"But this is a fulltime job, don't you have a man somewhere?" Minerva queried interested and Hermione blushed lightly.

"Unfortunately I wasn't as lucky as Harry and Ron when it came to love. I was married to my work," she shrugged, "besides, I was an Apprentice for three years and then I started to work at St. Mungos, and it's only 1,5 since Voldemort was defeated…"

"Not more," Minerva mused, "it's odd thinking back at it all. Everyone was scattered after Harry, Ron, and you left Hogwarts. They went into Auror training and you went to become a healer. Then when all of you had educated the war broke out… Oh dear I still remember you all, Harry fighting with Voldemort, Ron running around fighting Death Eaters, and you running around trying to revive our side while taking care that you wasn't hit yourself. No wonder why St. Mungos seems like a piece of cake…" Hermione nodded in agree and the silence took over while they enjoyed their walk in the garden. It was Albus Dumbledore who broke the silence with his arrival.

"Hermione, Minerva," he greeted, eyes twinkling fondly in the sun. "Little Daniel," he looked at Daniel, who was trying to eat some of his toy, though it was too big to get into his mouth, so he settled with sucking wildly on it.

"Albus," both women greeted. "How are you?"

"I am fantastic. School will start soon, you know," Albus informed and Minerva rolled her eyes.

"You're not the one teaching," she informed and Albus chuckled.

"I am not," he agreed, still chuckling. "How's work so far? Is he crying a lot?"

"No, he's perfectly quiet," Hermione revealed and looked at the baby in question, who was drooling, while still sucking wildly on his toy. "It's been relaxed, only woke one time last night, but I've also just started…" the conversation flooded and the three talked for some time, before heading back inside. Hermione needed to change and feed Daniel, and Minerva and Albus needed to get some things on their plans made.

Hermione spent the last of the summer vacation doing like that. She walked trips with Daniel, had picnic with him near the lake. Played and tickled him, and when he slept she'd read a book or got some papers from St. Mungos done. The Healer Snape had found still needed a lot of information from Hermione, since he had just started, and so Hermione took much time in answering his questions. He actually seemed very interesting. A few times Harry and Ron came by and Hermione spent her day with them and Daniel. Daniel seemed to like the attention, but only for a little while then he'd start crying. Hermione also took liberty to buy some psychology books and read up on children's care and consequences. She had read much about it before, but it had been in connection with her job at St. Mungos, not having a child to take care of 24/7.

Hermione had noticed that Snape actually did go to Daniel's nursery before going to sleep himself, which made her smile. She knew he'd get angry if she mentioned it, so she didn't mention it. They usually never talked. They could be in the same room, but they didn't talk much unless necessary. It wasn't until Hermione had walked alone with Daniel to Hogsmaede and bought a nice bouquet of flower, which she thought would look nicely on the dinner table, that the two had a fight.

"What is _that,_ miss Granger?" Snape sneered and pointed towards a bouquet of flowers on the dinner table. Hermione was sitting in the couch with Daniel, looking in a book.

"I believe it's called a bouquet," she replied, looking at him sharply for calling her by her wrong title, thus making her feeling like a bloody schoolgirl, AGAIN.

"I can see that, but why on the table?" He asked dangerously and Daniel stopped looking in the book and looked up at his father.

"Well," Hermione hesitated, "I thought it would look nice…"

"Kindly make it look nice in your own room!" He was angry, she knew, but why he was angry she didn't know. He couldn't possibly be because of the flowers, could it?

"Professor Snape, it's just a bouquet," Hermione reasoned confused, "what's the big fuss?" His scowl deepened and just as he was about to reply Daniel broke into a hysterical scream and cry, and Hermione stood with Daniel in her arms, shooting Snape an angry glare, and then left for the nursery, where she managed to cool Daniel down and then make him sleep. When she came back Snape stood with his arms crossed and looked fiercely at her.

"I didn't hire you to be my architect, but to be my son's nanny!" He informed angrily.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Hermione asked surprised and Snape strode over to her and towered over her angrily.

"Miss Granger, I will not tolerate this behaviour!" he was obviously mad and now things were being shoved onto her shoulders, thank you very much, Professor Snape! Hermione mused.

"Behaviour? You will start treating me nicely! I've been here little over a month and since I arrived you have looked at me coldly and ignored me unless necessary! I will not tolerate this from you! Is it really impossible to get over that I am a Gryffindor?" She sneered, poking him in the chest with a finger for almost each word she spoke. He was surprised by her outburst. "I am a Gryffindor know-it-all and you're stuck with me, isn't that how you see all this?" Her voice was raised. "I try to be nice to you, I really do! I respect you and I have defended you before you became a bloody war hero and before the war even started! I have always done my best and I believe I deserve a little gratitude!" And then she turned on her heel and left for her room.

Tears were stinging in her eyes and she was genuinely feeling exhausted from everything. She couldn't understand why he couldn't just realise that she wasn't a little girl and that she was more than just a stupid bookworm. Tears fell from her eyes and she buried her face in her pillows.

* * *

**You have written such excellent reviews, no need to stop now. **


	6. 6

**So many reviews cries in happyness thank you all so much! **

**Just wanted to tell you that in the previous chapter I wrote they wouldn't be dating, but I also wrote 'YET', which means, for those who thinks they won't be dating, that they WILL be dating, just NOT YET… So, well, keep up the good reviwing, you're seriously making me smile all day! **

**ShadowHand's: Thanks for notefying me, I had no idea. They are magical (just to excuse my slip-up) so I suppose they'll enchant it so that the ceiling will glow like the night outside... hehe...**

**PROBLEM: I have an odd problem. I'm so far into all this magical world, thatit has sorta turned freakish. My father is rather annoyed with me, but I don't listen to him, and every time someting happen, like if something is ruined orI need to go somewhere, I start thinking thatI could use my wand to repair the broken object or travel by floo... It's quite ridiculous, because I get so damned depressed when I remember that this world is only fantasy... (yeah right! I KNOW witches and wizards exists, I'm one!)**

**Also about the sims. Minverva7 told me she's build a Snape manor, well I have too, of course. I've even created a real batard Severus. He's not very nice, but everyone likes him anyway and he even insults people on regular basis. At some point I made him flirt with all the girls int he neighbourhood while seeing Hermione, it's really quite fun. I didn't intend to make Hermione so naive in the sims, but she is. Everything Sev says she likes. The FIRST time he asked her to marry him she said yes, while there's usually some lame excuse. Bastard... hehe... well I should let you read...**

**Chapter six**

The relationship between Snape and Hermione was strained and cool. Snape called Hermione by her respective title and was able to speak to her politely, though there was a hint of frost in his voice too. But as the time passed Severus and Hermione learned to tolerate each other. Hermione had realised that Snape was scared of being a bad parent.

"Professor Snape," Hermione entered the sitting room one evening after having tugged Daniel. It was the second week of the first term and he was grading papers goings some of his plans through.

"Healer Granger?" He responded without taking his eyes off his work.

"You might get angry now, but I have a question," he was still not looking up, but Hermione suspected that he'd look up any minute.

"I suspect you'll ask it even if I say no," he replied dull and Hermione smiled brightly, ignoring his attitude problems.

"Are you afraid of being a bad parent?" At this Snape looked up at her surprised.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"You really shouldn't be ashamed. It's quite natural, but I want you to spend some more time with your son, get to know him…" she looked into his eyes, trying to read them and find out what he was thinking.

"No," he ended coolly, but Hermione wasn't about to let it drop.

"Listen, sir," Hermione prepared herself for a mighty battle, "your childhood might've been bad, but if you don't do something then you'll make your son's childhood bad too. Unless you want me around until he's old enough to move out?" Snape looked into her eyes.

"I don't know anything about fatherhood," he informed severely, and Hermione knew he had accepted.

"No worries," she beamed and Snape frowned, "I'll help you," she promised and Severus nodded vaguely. He didn't want to admit that he sucked at parenting, but on the other hand, better admit it so that Daniel wouldn't get a bad childhood.

They started out at the small things like Snape holding Daniel and feeding him. It was quite a sight, and Hermione almost felt honoured for having seen it. That was how Hermione spent the months up till Christmas. She would go walks with Daniel until Snape had finished teaching and then they'd both spend time with Daniel, and a few times Hermione would grade papers while Severus took care of Daniel. It was odd seeing Snape wave some toy in front of Daniel, but every time Daniel laughed Snape seemed to live up.

"It's odd to see him smile," Snape revealed, or Severus since they had decided to use each other's given name in private. Things were getting too strained when they used their respective titles towards each other, because it only happened when they were angry at each other… as if they hurt the other part by using title instead of the given name.

"I love to see him smile," Hermione smiled to Severus, "he's so… he just lights up…" Severus glanced at the baby, who was playing with some toys. He was beginning to crawl and was managing to move around rather quickly. Sometimes Hermione wasn't able to find him because he had crawled away. He was almost 9 months old. His birthday was February the 3rd.

"Are you up much in the night?" Severus suddenly asked while laying out some of his work.

"Yeah," Hermione leaned back in the chair, "his teeth is growing out so he's screaming a lot, in case you haven't noticed," both snorted with mirth, since it had only been the day before when Daniel went crazy and wouldn't stop screaming because of his teeth.

Severus and Hermione sat chatting loosely for a while and then Hermione decided that it was time for Daniel to go to bed. She cradled him in her arms and went into the nursery, where she took a seat in the rocking chair, which stood by the window. Daniel was making small sounds and Hermione enjoyed holding him in her arms. Eventually he fell asleep, but Hermione didn't feel like putting into his bed. She sat for at least an hour after Daniel had fallen asleep, just rocking in the rocking chair and looking out of the window.

"Hasn't he fallen asleep yet?" Severus peeked inside and saw Hermione sit in the chair with Daniel in her arms, rocking gently forth and back.

"Yeah, he has," she flashed him a smile, "but I didn't feel like releasing him," she shrugged and kissed Daniel's forehead. Severus had seen Hermione be gentle with Daniel many times, but never like in this moment where she was completely relaxed and having him cradled in her arms, the kiss on his forehead and how she smiled when she looked down at Daniel. Severus had come to accept Hermione as a nanny and as a healer, and maybe even as a friend. But as she sat there, holding his son, he couldn't help but feel a slight tickle in his stomach, telling him that the vision in front of him looked beautiful.

**You know you want to review ;-) **


	7. 7

**ARG! Thanks to everyone for reviewing. The one who reviewed under the name Louise: Cool name, that's my name too! Woohoo! Well, anyway. I have just finished the last chapter, don't worry, there's still many more to come. **

**I'm in somewhat a writer's block. I can't stop fantasing about being in the Harry Potter world. I need to write and do my homework, dammit! Not to mention that I have a million other stories rolling, but I can't focus enough to write. I hope I'll manage at some point. **

**And to those wondering if there'll be any smut. There will.**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

"Come on, you can do it," Hermione whispered intensely, watching as Daniel held onto a stool while rising from the ground. "Almost there…" she whispered and then he sat down on the floor again with a thud. He clapped his hands eagerly and Hermione smiled to him. "You almost got it!" Hermione beamed proudly and grasped Daniel and hugged him. She knew Daniel wouldn't be able to walk before a couple of months more. "You know what we're going to do today? We're going to buy presents while daddy is working," she smiled and made sure that Daniel was secured in the pram. Hermione had been invited to The Burrow for Christmas, but had disinclined because she didn't want Snape and Daniel to be alone. Besides, she wasn't in the mood lately for big gatherings. She was actually looking quite forward to spending Christmas at the castle. Her only worry now was what to give Severus. She knew what to give everyone else, but Severus was hard to find a gift to.

Hermione spent the day with walking in the muggle world, looking at shops, and trying to find a good present for Severus. She also looked through the wizarding world, but nothing seemed to pique her interest.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel," Hermione moaned as she pushed the pram in front of her. Daniel looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back. "What are we going to give your father?" She asked exasperated. Daniel responded with some unintelligent baby talk, and Hermione nodded in agree, though she had no idea of what he had said. "Do you think he like wine?" Hermione asked as she passed a wine store. She was looking for something more specific, not something so impersonal as a wine. A wine would've been good if they weren't on first names now. She had thought of a book, but then it had to be something special. She was sure he owned a copy of each potion book ever made, so she would have to look through some literature, but she had no idea of what he liked.

Hermione sighed defeated. She wouldn't be able to find a good gift to Severus before she knew him better, which she didn't have time to before this Christmas was over. Slowly she pushed the pram back to the wine store, where she bought two decent bottles of wine, the best she could find, and then made her way towards the wizarding world again.

Hermione had had to go to the Ministry to learn how to Apperate with objects. Everyone had to go there, it was like a regular driver's licence and then a truck licence… or something like it…

But she had passed and Hermione was able to Apperate with a pram and with Daniel in it, but every time she still felt a slight worried in case something would happen, but nothing ever did happen, luckily.

"I hope you don't mind, Severus, but I've bought you a Christmas present," Hermione informed when she got back to Hogwarts. Severus had just entered their quarters when Hermione asked. Severus stopped his tracks and looked at Hermione strangely. He hadn't really thought of Christmas, but now that she brought it up he realised he might have to give something to her, and to his son for that matter. He nodded vaguely, not quite sure of what to say.

"Right, well, I am in the dungeons, working," and then he grasped a piece of parchment from his desk and left again.

"I think I embarrassed him," Hermione looked at Daniel, who was sucking gently on the ear of his teddy bear. "Can you say daddy?" She asked, but Daniel kept sucking on his teddy bear. "Come, let's play," she put him on the floor and he crawled quickly, as good as he couldcrawl in his young age,over to his toy and found a book. Hermione crawled with him. "You like that book, don't you?" She asked and he dropped the wet teddy bear. "Let's read it?" Daniel nodded eagerly and Hermione kissed the top of his head. The book was about two bad wizarding germs who were trying to ruin a little boy's teeth, but then the good wizarding germs came and rescued the boy's teeth. Daniel loved that book, and Hermione suspected that it was because of the clear good/evil contrast that played such a big part.

"Your daddy was once a bad wizard too," Hermione informed when they had read the book. Daniel hit the book with his hand, unable to do it gently, and then said something unintelligently. "Just like the two bad germs," Hermione agreed and Daniel said something, and Hermione nodded, still not understanding what he said. "But daddy is good now. Now he's a good germ," Hermione informed with a smile, and Daniel copied her smile.

"Da," Daniel hit the book again as he pointed at the magical picture of a drawn wizard/germ.

"Da? Did you almost say dad?" Hermione asked incredulously and broke into a great smile. "Can you do it again? Say dad, dad, D.A.D," Hermione looked at Daniel, who lost his interest in speaking and began flipping through the book the best he could. Hermione gave a soundless sigh and then went through some more books. She knew he wouldn't be able to speak before at least another year, except a few words. Midway into the next book the sound of a door opening and then closing was heard from the sitting room. Daniel looked up eagerly, and looked towards the door leading to the sitting room.

"Da!" He called and crawled towards the exit. Hermione jumped up and hurried over and opened the door.

"Severus!" Hermione called and Severus turned rapidly towards Hermione, looking worried, but calmed down by her beaming expression. Daniel came crawling after Hermione.

"Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Say it again, Daniel," Hermione asked and kneeled down to Daniel. Daniel looked up at Severus and clapped his hands while drooling. "Come on, Daniel," Hermione urged, "who is that man?" Hermione asked and pointed towards Severus, who was looking rather frightened. Daniel smiled and looked at Hermione, who pointed at Severus. "Come on, you can do it," Daniel crawled behind Hermione, embarrassed. "Daniel, you can say it," Hermione laughed and took Daniel into her arms and stood.

"What did he say?" Severus asked, curiously.

"When you entered he said 'da' and he said it earlier too," Hermione smiled happily at Severus, whose mouth quirked upwards slightly.

"That's short for daddy, I presume?" He wanted it confirmed, Hermione mused.

"You presume correctly!" She smiled again. "Can you say dad, Daniel? Is he your dad?" Hermione pointed at Severus and Daniel hid his face in Hermione's shoulder.

"Why did he say it?" Severus asked and neared Hermione and Daniel.

"I've taught him to recognise you as dad," Hermione smiled and gestured for Severus to take Daniel, who was still hiding his face. Hermione moved Daniel a bit so that Severus could take Daniel, but just as Severus touched Daniel, Daniel began screaming, and Severus quickly gave him back. Hermione laughed and Severus looked rather hurt.

"He's just embarrassed, Severus," Hermione informed him, calmly. Severus regarded her with black obsidian eyes, and Hermione knew he was hurt. "Really, he is. He's so shy, aren't you? And on top of your talking," Hermione teased Daniel, who pressed his face into Hermione's shoulder.

"Nonetheless than I am proud that he talked," Severus informed politely and Hermione nodded and then silence ruled.

"How many is staying at Hogwarts through the holiday?" Hermione asked, removing the odd silence.

"There's still a week before the vacation starts, but it seems few," Severus replied and then strode to his bedroom. Hermione looked after him, feeling slightly sorry for him. She knew that Daniel wouldn't be able to talk before at least a year, except a few words, and she hoped that before Christmas day she'd have managed to make him say dad, just to lighten Severus. She took Daniel back to the nursery and then took a seat on the floor and read books with him.

The day after all the students had gone home for Christmas Hermione walked to Hogsmaede with Daniel in his pram, sitting up so that he could see all the white snow. It was a perfect winter day and snow was falling lightly from the sky above. Hermione was talking to Daniel about animals and the nature, and Daniel was listening, or it seemed so anyway.

Hermione fell quiet as Daniel began talking, unintelligent baby noises, while showing her some toys and Hermione nodded in return. They walked around in Hogsmaede, enjoying the Christmas mood, looking at shops, and then they made their way back towards the castle.

"Wiza," Daniel said and clapped his hands. Hermione widened her eyes.

"Did you say wizard?" Hermione asked, smiling, and Daniel pointed at his favourite books about the bad and the good wizarding germs.

"Ba Wiz!" Daniel called again and Hermione smiled proudly.

"Yes, it's bad wizards," she smiled happily by his early speaking.

"Ba Wiz!" Now Daniel was pointing towards her, no next to her. Hermione gave him a confused look, and then suddenly realisation dawned upon her and she spun around and gasped in terror.

* * *

**I know, sorry! Cliffie, bad cliffie! I promise to update soon if you're good at reviewing!**


	8. 8

**A/N: Everything is so frustrating lately! I hear ther's a Harry Potter convention in Salem, but I'm from Denmark and here we don't have conventions! I HATE DENMARK! ARG!**

**Well, anyways. Thank you all for reviewing, you guys are awsome. I'm sorry I left it at a cliffie, again... To those who thought 'Ba Wiz' might be Severus... laughs that would've been cruel...**

**Anyway, sorry for being so slow, here's your chapter!****

* * *

****Chapter eight**

Hermione spun around and gasped loudly.

"Well, well, well," a callous voice spoke from behind the white mask. Hermione stepped in front of the pram protectively, her wand safely in her hand. She scanned the scenery and found that there were nine Death Eaters, in front of her, to the sides, and behind.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione sneered, her heart pounding faster for every second.

"A child of a Gryffindor Whore," he observed, stepping to the side so the child was in his view.

"What do you want?" She sneered, stepping closer to Daniel. She unfastened him, and got him out of the pram, holding him close. He was looking around with almost excited eyes.

"We've been watching you," Lucius Malfoy drawled. "And we thought we should have a little fun. You as our first victim," they weren't supposed to be in England, Hermione knew that for a fact. After Voldemort's fall many Death Eaters had left the country to hide, but they were wanted and it should've been discovered if they entered the country.

"Stay where you are!" Hermione informed, her wand safely pointed at Lucius Malfoy. He was stepping closer, and Hermione moved back.

"Accio baby!" A voice yelled and Daniel was torn out of her gasp and flew through the air, and with magic landed softly in front of a Death Eater, who picked him up. He gave a few giggling noises by the magical feeling.

"NO!" Hermione called and flew towards Daniel, but with a flick of Lucius Malfoy's wand Hermione was sent flying into a tree.

"Crucio!" She screamed loudly, but she knew no one would hear her since most people were inside. They were only around 15 metres away from the entrance to Hogsmaede. "Does it hurt?" Lucius Malfoy laughed. "Crucio!" Hermione's scream mixed with the scream from Daniel, who began crying.

"Don't worry, little lioness," a voice spoke and the next thing she felt was a light caress on her cheek. "We won't kill him right away," the mocking voice of Lucius Malfoy whispered and she felt him kiss her on the lips. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. She felt exhausted and her body was in pain.

Lucius Malfoy stood. "To the Mansion," he said and a few pops later the Death Eaters had disappeared and Hermione lost consciousness.

"Are you okay, dear?" A voice questioned and Hermione opened her eyes. Some woman with her husband was kneeling by her.

"They took him," she muttered, her entire body hurting from when she was slammed into the three and from the torturing spells.

"Derek, go to the town and floo the Ministry," the woman ordered her husband.

"Dumbledore," Hermione asked, and the woman nodded.

"Dumbledore too," Hermione tried to force herself up from the ground, but she was pushed back by the woman. "No, you might've gotten an concussion," the woman informed and Hermione shook her head.

"They took Daniel, I need to find him! I need to get to the Mansion" Something in Hermione ached and screamed for rest and safety, but she needed to find Daniel. A few moments later pops were heard and a familiar voice sounded.

"Hermione?" Dumbledore asked and kneeled down to her.

"Albus! They took him! I need to get up! I need to go after him!" Hermione was panicked and tried to move.

"No, Hermione," Albus informed and Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Albus! Let me go!" She looked up into the familiar blue sea, which were Albus's eyes. They were soft and watching her intensely.

"Hermione it's not safe," he informed and Hermione got up from the ground with help.

"I don't bloody care if it's not safe!" She yelled angrily. Couldn't he understand it? "Daniel is gone! They took him! I need to get him back!" Hermione felt tears slide down her eyes. She found her wand, and made to Disapperate. She knew where to: The Malfoy Mansion. As she was about to open her mouth someone yelled "Expelliarmus!" And her wand flew out of her hand. She looked up and saw Severus.

"Severus!" Hermione gasped and flew over to him. "They took him! We need to find him!" She was shaking and still slightly disorientated. "They're at the Malfoy Manor! I heard Lucius Malfoy say it!" Hermione panicked and looked into Severus's eyes. They were dark, darker than usual, and looked somewhat at loss instead of the coolness and control they used to hold.

"Hermione you can't rush over there," Severus informed her severely, his own words paining him.

"Severus! It's your son!" Hermione yelled and moved to get her wand, but he wouldn't let her.

"How do you know they're at the Malfoy Manor?" Severus looked into her eyes deeply.

"He said they should meet there," she whispered.

"This was planned so there was no reason for him to repeat where they should meet up. He did it because he knew you'd go after Daniel," his composure stiffened.

"And I will! Let me!" Hermione made to get her wand again, but Severus prevented her. "Severus, it's your son! Let me get him back!" Hermione broke down in tears and buried herself in Severus's chest. For a moment he seemed a loss of actions, but slowly he wrapped his arms around Hermione and soothed her.

"They will expect you to rush out and get him. They knows that a search for him will take hours to begin and they know you won't be able to wait that long. They're expecting you to rush off instead of regaining yourself," he whispered soothingly.

"Then let's get him together!" She looked into his eyes with deep emotion written all over her persona. "Help me while the Aurors are planning and doing their stuff like they always do. Help me get him! We can do it, you and me," she whispered, her hands clenching his coat and holding him close. Severus's eyes scanned the scenery, the Aurors were doing the elementary planning and then throwing the tracking spells, though it wouldn't work since the Death Eaters had thrown untraceable spells upon themselves. She was right, he knew that. There were so many things to do and plan before the Aurors could go to the Malfoy Manor and search the house.

"Albus, I am taking Hermione back to Hogwarts," Severus called and Albus nodded and turned to the Aurors.

"Severus! Don't, I'm begging you!" She whispered intensely, tears falling from her eyes. He wiped them away and gave her a light smile.

"Been around a Gryffindor too long," he whispered wryly. "Come," he took her away from the many people and then held her close as he Apperated them to a place near the Malfoy manor. "We need a plan," he whispered and Hermione looked up at him, brows furrowed.

"Does he have wards around the manor?" Severus replied with a nod. "Do they recognise you? How easy is it to be distracted?"

"Just rushing in there won't be enough to distract him from feeling more than one entering his grounds…"

"No, Severus," Hermione moved away. "They'll expect only me to come. But they also know I wouldn't just rush in like a fool, but maybe stay out and plan. I am sure they got people in the windows the entrance, so if I start pacing outside, looking thoughtful, and you can go stand by the grounds further away. Then when it seems I've been planning enough I'll give you some secret signal and we'll enter the grounds at the same time. Lucius will keep an eye on me, watching me enter, and then he won't think of you…"

"Hermione that's far out…" Severus notified her and Hermione turned to look at him angrily.

"Do you have any better idea?" She sneered and crossed her arms. Severus shook his head and move to hold around Hermione again. "He warned me, you know," Hermione whispered, crying silently. "He said 'bad wiz' and pointed towards Lucius Malfoy before I noticed them…" she dried her eyes.

"Ready?" He asked, his heart hurting and aching for his son. In this moment he was struggling to keep calm and composed, but it was difficult since he felt like just hurrying into the manor. Hermione looked at him, eyes slightly puffed and red from having cried so much, and she nodded lightly.

"I'll stretch and walk slowly onto the ground," she whispered and Severus departed. Hermione went into the side of a small road and followed it up to the manor. She managed to register a person in the window, before it was gone, probably invisible with a spell. She looked around for some minutes, taking in the scenery. The Malfoy Manor was large and white, unlike the hearts of the wizards living there. Hermione took a deep breath and with all the fake pretence of not wanting to be seen she rushed to the other side of the road. She knew someone was up there, laughing at how _bad_ she was at this, and she couldn't wait to wipe the smirk off his or her face!

When long enough time had passed and Hermione was sure to have gotten Lucius Malfoy's attention she stretched. She hadn't managed to see Severus and only hoped he was there somewhere. Slowly, with self-confident steps, Hermione entered the grounds and then rushed towards the nearest tree to hide by. She rushed towards another tree, getting nearer the entrance of the manor. This was most likely the stupidest way of getting in. She was taking the front door! How thick could one get?

Hermione suddenly saw Severus out the corner of her eye, and then he disappeared, indicating he had used a disillusion spell. Hermione didn't want to use it, since she wanted their focus to be on her. She slowly made her way around the house, deciding that she shouldn't play _that_ thick. They knew her well to be clever. She reached the backdoor, and muttered a quiet spell and the door slid open. She took a deep breath, knowing that inside a few people was waiting; they were simply bound to be waiting. She pushed the door open, slowly, and peeked inside. It was empty, but they could very well be under the disillusion charm. Her wand was ready to cast a shield charm as she followed the wall over to a door. She need something long, which she could wave in front of her to make sure that they didn't get close enough to snatch her wand. She found an armour suit, which held a large spear, which she took and waved around her, making sure no one invisible came close to snatch her wand. It was rather difficult to come around, but she was sure she heard a noise the first time she had wave the spear around. She was struggling with herself: Should she take out the person, or should she pretend she knew they weren't there. In the end she decided she might as well get the person off her back right away. She cast a silencing charm upon the room and threw spells around the room. A few seconds later spells were thrown at her from an unknown source, and Hermione threw spells right back, waving the spear intensely. This would have been rather funny to watch if it wasn't so serious. She threw a few more spells and then her spear hit the person, who made a low scream. It was a female she had hit. She muttered a charm to remove the disillusion charm, and Bellatrix Lestrange appeared in front of Hermione, a spear in her stomach. Hermione muttered the body-bind charm, and Bellatrix stiffened.

"Hermione?" A voice whispered and Hermione spun around. "It's me. I will be following you from the side and in case you're caught I will follow…" Hermione nodded at Severus's words and then put on the disillusion charm again on Bellatrix, after which she hid Bellatrix under a table. Hermione found the spear again and removed the Silencio charm, and then walked on, still waving the spear lightly about to keep people from getting near. Three rooms later and Hermione was knocked out by something. She had barely entered the room and then something hit her, fast.

**

* * *

**

**Be good, review.**


	9. 9

**Chapter nine**

"Hello again, Healer Granger," the voice of Lucius Malfoy greeted, when Hermione came to. She looked around and found herself in a very large room, most likely the sitting room.

"Bastard," she muttered and Lucius Malfoy laughed.

"Gryffindors are extremely predictable," he informed and walked around her. A few Death Eaters sat in chairs around the room; they had all removed their masks. "Aurors need so much planning and I knew you couldn't wait…" he shook his head and smiled cruelly to her. "No, no, no, you went to get yourself in trouble… and here I thought it was only Potter and Weasley who were the brainless of you three," Hermione narrowed her eyes and got up from the floor. She looked around, sucking in every little detail.

"This place is a room in the manor," he informed her, and gestured around. "When the Ministry arrives they won't be able to find us in the house," he smirked smugly, and Hermione shuddered, and then remembered that Severus was somewhere in this room too. He had to be.

"Where's Daniel?" Hermione asked and Lucius broke into a wider smile.

"He's quite safe. He's not the one we're after, you know…"

"What have you done to him? You got me now, give him to me," her voice was shaking with anger and sadness.

"He wouldn't shut up…"

"Give him to me!" Hermione demanded and a voice laughed from the small Death Eater crowd. She saw the white hair and the dark grey eyes, so much like his father. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Little mudblood's missing her son?" He mocked and stood up. He was with steady steps walking towards Hermione, never taking his eyes off from hers. "Who's the father, mudblood?" He asked. Hermione wanted to tell him that Daniel belonged to Severus, but that would most likely make it worse since they all knew Severus had cheated them.

"Shut up!" She hissed angrily and Draco Malfoy lifted his hand and slapped her with the back of his hand. Hermione gave a low cry as she fell to the floor in pain. Right then and there she knew she needed to create a fight, a diversion.

Hermione stood up again, and touched her sore cheek, still looking at Draco Malfoy. She breathed in and out steadily and then with all she could muster she clenched her fist and planted it right in his face. Draco stumbled back, face in his hands. Before Lucius Malfoy could throw a spell Hermione got to Draco Malfoy and held around him for protection. She found his wand and cursed the Death Eaters, or tried, and as she started so spells were thrown from an unknown source and Hermione knew Severus was there. For minutes, or almost an hour, Severus and Hermione fought alongside, doing their best, covering each other. So many spells, but somehow Hermione and Severus managed to outsmart the Death Eaters, most likely because they had been prepared for this and the Death Eaters had been unaware about the invisible Severus.

"Hermione?" Severus called, seeing her fly into the wall. Severus put all his strengths into conquering the two last Death Eater: Lucius Malfoy and Rudolfus Lestrange. Rudolfus was out as the first one, but Lucius Malfoy was trickier. They duelled for at least ten minutes, and then Severus managed to win over Lucius, but only by luck. Severus flew over to the fallen Hermione, who was lying by the wall, unconscious. "Hermione," he whispered and threw a few simple healings spells. He wasn't an educated healer, she was. "Enervate," he mumbled and she fluttered her eyes open.

"Severus," she mumbled and Severus pulled her into his embrace. "My head hurts," she mumbled and Severus nodded.

"You're the healer, not me," he whispered and she smiled. "We need to find Daniel," as if they were the magical words to Hermione's strengths, because Hermione flew up and started searching the room and the rooms connected.

"Severus! Where is he?" Hermione cried out confused and Severus threw a tracking spell, which led to the wall.

"Secret door," Severus whispered and tabbed the door with his wand, nothing happened. "Alohomora," he said, but still nothing happened. "We can't blast it, because he might be close," Severus said and Hermione nodded. They were both growing confused and tired when they were unable to open the passage.

"Draco," Hermione muttered and Severus slid over in quick strides to the fallen Malfoy jr. Severus removed the body-bind and Draco moved.

"Tell us how to get in!" Severus sneered and grasped Draco by the collar and pulled him over to the secret passage.

"No!" His face contorted into a sick smile, which didn't suit his aristocratic features.

"Do it, now!" Severus had never seen Hermione so demanding. He hadn't seen her panicked before tonight either, but this was much different. Her entire persona eradiated with anger.

"No, mudblood!" He smirked and Severus pressed Draco Malfoy up against the wall.

"That boy is not Hermione's son, but mine!" Severus informed and Draco's eyes widened. "Do you wish to know what will happen to you if anything happens to my son?" Severus whispered angrily.

"You're a traitor!" Draco yelled at Severus, and as if he was snapping a stick Severus snapped Draco's leg. Draco screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, how I get to my son!" Severus was looking quite scary now, Hermione noted. She had seen him angry, but this… this wasn't angry, this was beyond livid!

"I need a wand," Draco whimpered and Severus summoned Draco's wand. Draco made to open the passage, but then tried to overcome Hermione and Severus, which resulted in him being thrown into the wall. As one Severus and Hermione pointed their wand on Draco.

"Imperio!" They both called, and then looked at each other astonished.

"Open the passage," Severus asked and Draco stood and limped over to the wall. "I didn't know you had it in you, Hermione," he said surprised and Hermione shrugged.

"Certain things calls for certain remedies," she informed and walked over to him. Draco tabbed the wall a few times and then it turned into a long corridor. Hermione muttered a healing spell on his legs, because he needed to be their guide.

"Take us to Daniel, the baby," Hermione asked and Draco started walking with Severus and Hermione behind him. In the dark corridor Severus's hand found Hermione's.

They walked in minutes, many minutes, and then finally they came to a bedchamber.

"Draco?" Narcissa stood, and then gasped surprised by Severus and Hermione.

"Narcissa," Severus greeted coolly.

"What have you done to my son?" She hissed angrily. In the corner stood a cradle, wherein Daniel lay, under a Silencio spell. Hermione removed it and the screams of Daniel filled the air. She wondered how long he had cried, and shed a tear by the knowledge. She took Daniel into her arms and cradled him. He was screaming furiously, and Severus and Narcissa began to fight, though Severus won after only two spells. Then Severus body-locked Draco and walked over to Hermione and Daniel. Daniel kept crying for minutes, and then finally started to calm down again.

"Will you take Narcissa and Draco to the other Death Eaters?" Hermione asked and Severus nodded. He muttered a levitating spells and the two Malfoys began hovering. Hermione rocked Daniel in her arms; he was getting too big to be in her arms now. She kissed his forehead lovingly and rocked him again as she followed Severus through the dark corridor again.

**

* * *

**

**Ya know ya wanna review!**


	10. 10

**Unknown visitor is soon to arrive... Can you feel the anxiety?

* * *

**

**Chapter ten**

They collected the Death Eaters in a corner of the secret room where Hermione had been taken to in the first place, and then decided they should find the Ministry, who should without doubt be there any moment, if they weren't already there. They opened the door and stepped out in the hall.

"Don't close the door, it might disappear," Severus informed and Hermione nodded. She mumbled a spell and the door froze, unable to open more or close.

"Stop!" A voice yelled and Severus and Hermione turned surprised towards a few people, wands raised at Hermione and Severus.

"Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, we decided to go instead of waiting for you," Hermione informed quickly.

"Hermione, Severus!" Tonks came towards them. "Albus said we might find you here!" Tonks reached them, smiling.

"Suppose he knew from when you said you'd take me to Hogwarts," Hermione looked at Severus, who shrugged.

"In there," Severus nudged towards the open door. "Don't close the door, it's a secret room," he informed and Tonks nodded. "We'll be going to Hogwarts now," and then Severus pulled an arm around Hermione as he followed her out of the Manor with Daniel in her arms.

"Severus?" Hermione asked once they had left the Manor.

"Hermione?" Severus questioned.

"I'm sorry for endangering your son," she whispered and gave a small sigh. Severus moved slightly closer, Daniel in Hermione's arms between them, and then leaned down and kissed her.

"Apology accepted," he whispered and then they Apperated to Hogwarts. Severus took over holding Daniel with one arm, while using the other to hold hands with Hermione. They entered the quarters and together they sat in the couch and fed Daniel.

"I think he's had enough excitement for one day," Severus informed and cradled the boy in his arms. Daniel gave a small hick and then fell asleep in his father's arms.

Severus returned after having tugged Daniel and slumped into the couch next to Hermione. She leaned up against him and kissed his lips.

"Kissing your boss, Hermione?" He whispered with a purr, and Hermione grinned.

"My boss started it," she replied and Severus held around Hermione tighter as they both succumbed to the kiss. "Besides, maybe I can get a raise," Severus chuckled at her comment.

"Don't even think about it," he informed and they rolled onto the floor, laughing lightly.

"Not that kind," she replied cheekily and received a low snort in mirth.

* * *

I KNOW it's a short chapter, and as such I will update the next as soon as possible. Please review.


	11. 11

**Here's another chapter for the good reviewers!**

**

* * *

****Chapter eleven**

Hermione sat by her window, looking out into the night, watching the snow falling from the sky. She smiled to herself and then blushed. Who'd have thought that becoming Daniel's nanny would lead her into a relationship with Severus? Severus, Hermione mused, was a completely different man than she had expected. He could be a bastard, quite often actually, but he had his moments where he seemed like a different man.  
Hermione gave a low sigh in content and then left the window for the sitting room. Severus would be up soon and she had no doubt Daniel would awake any minute. Severus and Hermione didn't share bedroom, not that they didn't want to, but by mutual agreement then they both found it best to go slow until both had become acquainted with each other and their new situation. It had only been a few days ago since they had freed Daniel from the Death Eaters, but already their relationship was going fast. Severus and Hermione spent practically most of their time together, talking and getting to know each other. Daniel was the one separating them. Not unwillingly, but Daniel needed his daily walk outside, and it gave Hermione and Severus the opportunity to be alone and think about their situation and what they actually wanted.

"Hermione," a voice greeted and Hermione turned to see Harry. "Out on a stroll with Daniel?"

"Yeah," she smiled and looked down at Daniel, who was sitting in his pram, sucking on his toys, and playing lightly.

"He's glad to be back?" They began walking.

"Yes," Hermione replied quietly.

"What's going on between you and Snape?" It wasn't cold meant and it didn't sound it either. Harry and Snape were polite towards each other, most of the time.

"We're… Oh Harry," Hermione moaned, "I don't know, I really don't. We're sorta on, but there's so many difficult feelings we need to sort out…" Harry nodded.

"You two deserve to be happy, just be careful about getting too attached to Daniel in case it doesn't work out…"

"I think it's too late," she smiled lightly. They talked loosely for a while and then Harry left again. It had been his purpose to talk with Hermione, and somehow she actually felt lighter after their talk. She went back to the castle and Severus, who was, most likely, grading papers. Tonight was Christmas and she wondered if he would like her present. Somehow two bottles of wine seemed so cool now that they were involved with each other, but she didn't have the time to find a better one.

"Albus asked for your presence tonight in the Great Hall for dinner," Severus informed when she returned.

"OK," she agreed. She went into the nursery and spent the remaining day there, feeding and playing with him, keeping him awake so that he was tired when it was dinner.  
Hermione changed into a beautiful red and green dress before she went to dinner. Severus was waiting in the sitting room with Daniel, and when Hermione stepped out of the room she couldn't help but blush under Severus's intense stare.

"You're beautiful," he informed, and made a surprised face. Apparently his mind hadn't really been in on saying it aloud.

"Thank you," she smiled and walked over to him, and gave him a small kiss on the mouth, which he returned slightly. Then wanting more Severus bended down slightly and kissed her more vigorously the second time. A few noises escaped Daniel, and Hermione and Severus broke apart, blushing slightly. Daniel was sitting on the floor, waiting to get into the pram. The pram was separated, since it was too difficult to drive it around at Hogwarts, and it was only the carry-able part that was at use now. Severus picked Daniel up, who didn't mind being held but males, it was only females he didn't want to be held by, except Hermione. Not that she minded it, she felt rather special.  
Severus put Daniel into the carry-able part of the pram, and then picked it up. He looked rather odd with it, but Hermione said nothing. They followed in relatively silence, except the noises Daniel made, and when they reached the Great Hall Albus met them.

"Hermione," Albus greeted happily. "Severus, so good to see you carry Daniel," Dumbledore waved to Daniel who smiled and then continued sucking on his teddy bear. "Oops, mistletoe," Albus pointed above Hermione, who looked up. They were standing in the doorway, and the mistletoe was just above her. "Better kiss her, Severus, before I do it," his eyes twinkled as Severus struggled with his hate to public affections and the actual wanting to taste Hermione again. Bugger publicity, he mused. They had already seen him holding a child, kissing a woman would be a small thing compared to that. He leaned down and kissed Hermione, properly. Not a small peck or anything, but a proper kiss. Albus looked surprised by the proper kiss.

"We've done it before," Severus drawled and slipped a hand onto Hermione's back as he stirred her towards the head table, where the remaining students and teachers were sitting in merry conversations. Many looked up at Severus, and ogled. It was odd to see him being so… fatherly. Severus put Daniel on the floor near himself and Hermione. They were sitting next to each, though with a baby-chair in the middle, where Hermione put Daniel, before Severus politely helped her seat herself. Daniel's gaze was wondering about, sucking in all the Christmas.

"Do you like Christmas, Daniel?" Hermione asked, looking adoringly at him. He looked at her and clapped his hands.

"Can he talk yet?" Professor Sprout asked, looking at Daniel interested.

"No, not much, and only when he wants to himself," she smiled and pointed towards the ceiling. Daniel looked up and giggled by the enchanted ceiling, snow falling from the sky magically. Severus looked at Daniel, and lost his mask for a split second. The dark bat of the dungeons with child melted the females' heart, and Hermione could almost see how the females wanted to exclaim that they'd help him. He was looking so vulnerable, being so strong for his son… and so on. It was quite sentimental and hilarious. Hermione was sure she'd seen the three seventh year Ravenclaw girls look at Severus adoringly. Severus, of course, was completely oblivious to that fact that the girls seemed to have lost their hatred towards him, and just looked at him sweetly. It sorta sent chills down Hermione's spine, and she felt the need to mark her territory, though with this many people she decided to let him take the first move.  
Albus made a short Christmas speech, and then the food appeared. Daniel looked as all the food appeared with fascination. His eyes were double size and he was grinning by the magic.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, though she already had food for him. Severus had been in the kitchen and ordered some special food for Daniel. Hermione poured it onto his plate, but Daniel wanted some Christmas duck too, and so she cut a small piece for him to try. It was meant to be chewed more than once, and so Daniel spit it out again, and then decided to eat what Hermione had given him. "Don't throw the food," Hermione said quickly as Daniel had picked up some of it, ready to throw it. He looked at her and giggled. "No, no, no," she said with a soft voice, "eat, into your mouth," she showed him and he eventually put it into his mouth.

"How's it like being back at Hogwarts, Hermione?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Wonderful," Hermione said truthfully, and the conversation started, while she once in a while helped Daniel to eat and prevent him from throwing the food. At some point, after dinner and while listening to magical music, Albus asked for a chat with Severus and they left.

"Are you his nanny?" The three Ravenclaw girls neared Hermione, who was standing with Daniel in her arms, showing him things.

"Yes, I am," Hermione blew some air in Daniel's face, and he closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

"Can we try and hold him?" One of the girls asked.

"He's not very fond of being held by other women than me, I'm afraid," Hermione revealed. "But we can try," she looked at Daniel. "Daniel, can you say hi to the three young girls?" Hermione asked and Daniel looked at them with his big dark eyes. He mumbled something babyish. "Can they hold you? See here," Hermione made to untangle Daniel from her grasp and then towards one of the girls. Daniel broke into a hysterical scream, and Hermione took him back into her embrace. He was squeezing her clothes. "Sorry, he hates being held by other women, I don't know why," she looked at Daniel, who had buried himself in Hermione's chest.

"He's very cute," one of the girls, though very unsure, touched Daniel and stroke his head.

"He's Professor Snape's son, isn't he? We knew he had a son, but we've never seen him…" one of the girls revealed. "They are so much alike…"

"In looks: yes, and in temper: more than you'll ever know," she laughed gently, and girls giggled. Hermione noticed Severus and Albus return, and Severus moved towards the four women and Daniel.

"Good evening, misses Alison, Pierceson, Dickens," Severus greeted coolly, and Hermione saw a light red stain the three girls' cheeks. Apparently Severus hadn't noticed, because he didn't give them more attention. "Hermione, Daniel," he greeted and Hermione made to hand him Daniel. He looked quite horrified for a moment, but the reassurance in Hermione's eyes made his accept Daniel, who snuggled into Severus's embrace. The three girls excused themselves, leaving Severs, Hermione, and Daniel alone.

"Have you seen the glares the women sends you? Really, I even saw Hooch look at you interested. I think it's all the fatherhood…" Hermione laughed gently, and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, perhaps I should show them that I'm unavailable," he smirked smugly by Hermione's expression.

"You know, I wanted to mark my territory for quite some time now," she revealed and they moved closer, Daniel between them, and then Hermione slipped her arms around Severus's neck before meeting his lips. There were a few strangled noises behind them, and she had no doubt that the attention laid upon them. It wasn't just a kiss, but it was a decision based on their relationship. For days both had been insecure about each other, but this was the final decision, and it was a yes to become a real couple.

"Did you by any chance speak with the headmaster about you and I?" Hermione queried interested.

"He just thought I needed to remember what I had and what I could get," he whispered and kissed her lightly before moving away. They went back to the head table and took their seats, before dessert was brought out.

"Da!" Daniel had picked up a spoon from the table and showed it to Severus.

"You said dad," Hermione blurted out, and looked beamingly at Severus, who gaped. Daniel was oblivious to everything else but the spoon.

"Daniel, can you say dad again?" Hermione asked urgently. People were looked at him expectantly, and the child actually blushed, and then showed the spoon to Severus again.

"Da!" He called again, and dropped the spoon onto the table. Severus forgot about everyone else and leaned over and kissed his son's forehead lovingly. Daniel sat with open mouth, smiling, and looking at the dessert.

**

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. 12

**A/N: Okay, just wanted to tell you how I see Daniel. He has black hair, messy hair. It'll lie down when he's older. His eyes are very dark and when he smiles he has dimples. When he's fascinated he gapes and his eyes turns big and all innocent. He giggles and lot and claps his hands. He's somewhat pale, but not in a sickingly way, but in a way babies are. He's very interested in learning already, which is also why he could say dad even though he's almost a year old. His birth day is the 3rd of March, it'll be told in this chapter also.**

**Anyway, back to the story. This chapter is short, but I assure you the next will be more... well there's a special visitor... **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

Severus got two bottles of exquisite wine from Hermione and Hermione got a very interested book about Arithmancy from Severus. Both presents were a bit impersonal, but they promised each other mutely to find something better next year.

The vacation ended and Severus started teaching again and Hermione started walking long trips with Daniel again. She mostly walked to Hogsmaede, bought a few books, and then sometimes went to the muggle world and bought books there too. She couldn't understand how Severus could possibly afford her as a nanny, because 50 Galleons a day was quite a lot, and teaching salary really wasn't the best. But then again, he was in one of the oldest families, which meant he probably lived like the Malfoys had: a mansion, house elves, and milliards of Galleons. She really didn't like the thought of him being a slave master, because she really did still believe in S.P.E.W.

Daniel had turned 1 the 3rd of March, and it was now the beginning of May and exams were being held, so the castle was quiet. Hermione was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, holding hands with Daniel as they walked slowly. Every time he fell he'd giggle and then he'd stubbornly rise from the ground and try again. Hermione was quite proud of Daniel, and when Severus had walked with them after a lesson the other day pride had shone through his eyes by the sight of his son walking.

"Wha?" Daniel pointed towards a picture, which greeted them politely.

"That is a p.i.c.t.u.r.e," Hermione said slowly, and Daniel looked at her, and then moved on.

"Wha?" He pointed towards a window.

"Win-dow," Hermione said. Daniel clapped his hands eagerly, and then they made their way back to their quarters, where Hermione got some of Daniel's toys into the sitting room, where he could play with it while Hermione read a book. By chapter seven Severus entered the room, looking positively annoyed, and Hermione laid her book away. Severus poured a glass of whisky and threw himself in his favourite chair in front of the fire. Daniel had fallen asleep on the floor, and Hermione picked him up and put him into bed, before going to see Severus. She walked around him and took his glass out of his hands. He was always drinking when annoyed, and he was annoyed quite often. She put the glass on the table and went over to him started giving him a massage. He let out a stream of air and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the firm treatment of his lover's hands.

"Why do you drink," she questioned in a whisper.

"Three melted cauldrons in one class," he sighed as Hermione loosened his tight shoulders.

"New Neville Longbottom?" Hermione teased and moved around the chair and took a seat on his lap. Their noses touched as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Three of them," he whispered and brushed his lips against his lover's lightly. Hermione played with his hair lightly, enjoying the feeling when it slipped through her fingers. It was greasy; it tended to get so when he worked in the dungeons. After a shower his hair was usually nice, but the dungeons never did him good.

"I love you, Severus," Hermione whispered quietly.

"And I love you," he whispered back and held around her closely.

"You know," she whispered huskily, "we could extend my nanny work from Daniel and to you too," she grinned and he kissed her. "Perhaps I should take you to the bedroom and nurse you," they got up and followed to the bedroom.

Severus had never really been in love. Only one time, and that had been a light infatuation. But now he was head over heels. Everything Hermione did was perfect. Everything she said was funny and intelligent. Everything about her was a pure bliss. How she could love him was a mystery to him, but who was he to complain? Hermione was an angel with her bushy hair in a bun and her sparkling eyes full of knowledge. She was adoringly, cute, and lovely. When she spoke to him he found himself loss for words. When he woke up and looked next to himself he smiled, because there really was nothing better than to wake up with an armful of Hermione. When he went to shower and she surprised him by joining, she was so beautiful when she was soaking wet and naked. How she willingly threw herself in his arms, how she laughed at some one the things he said… Severus shook his head. He couldn't understand how it had happened. He knew it had happened sometime before Daniel was kidnapped, but when Daniel was kidnapped he became aware of his feelings and of hers. How she'd do anything to get him back, he had never met anyone more caring than her. Daniel deserved, and he'd very much like it, to have another added to Daniel's small vocabulary, and it should be **mom**.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!**


	13. 13

**Chapter thirteen**

The summer vacation had just started and Severus had used the first day of freedom by going home. His home was not as big as the Malfoy mansion, but it was fairly big still. It had at least 60 rooms, and that was just bedrooms. He rarely went home because his father and killed his mother there. Then his father had been taken to Azkaban, where he had died. The place was full of bad memories, but he realised he could perhaps make the place suitable for living if he brought it some good memories. He went up a large spiral staircase and into a room, where he hadn't been for many, many years. It was his mother's old bedroom. His mother and father had separate bedrooms, because it had been an arranged marriage and they couldn't stand each other. In his mother's old room Severus opened a small drawer in the desk, where he found a dusty small box. In the box a ring laid, a beautiful ring, which Alicia, Severus's mother, had gotten from her mother. It was two thin silver and gold lines, twisted around an emerald. He smiled to himself and somehow felt rather giddy about all this. Hermione would soon be his, lawfully. He held around the box tightly and smiled smugly as he left the room, the house, and then went back to Hogwarts, where he found Hermione sitting on the floor in their quarters, Daniel was walking around.

"Severus," Hermione smiled brightly, and Severus felt his courage dissolving. He was sure she'd say yes, but what if she didn't? Perhaps he shouldn't do this. She was so young after all, why was he being so stupid? He was a goat and she was a goddess.

"Hermione," he managed to croak out. Hermione stood and embrace him, lovingly.

"Where did you go," she asked after having moved away.

"Nowhere," he lied and tried to put the box into his pocket.

"What's that?" She asked, noticing his action.

"Oh this? Nothing," he said and put it into his pocket. Hermione shook her head of him and gave him a light kiss before going over to Daniel again. Severus looked as she played with Daniel and then left, feeling the need to wash out his brain. When he came back it was night, but Hermione wasn't sleeping. She was looking extremely pissed and he was quite drunk.

"Why have you been drinking?" She asked with anger. She had told him countless of times that she hated drinking. Severus mumbled something unintelligently and moved towards the bedroom, where he collapsed. Hermione sighed frustrated and helped him out of his clothes while he slept. It was then she noticed something hard in his pocket. She got out a small box and opened it. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, but why would Severus carry a ring around? Realisation dawned upon Hermione and she smiled brightly. She closed the box and laid it in his pocket, and then she made her way to her own room, which she almost never used now that she was _steady_ with Severus. But, Hermione didn't want to sleep in the same bed with him when he was drunk. Just because he was carrying a ring around, most likely an engagement ring, then she wouldn't tolerate his drinking.

As the following day arrived Severus found Hermione outside in the garden with Daniel, who smelled the flowers and ran after butterflies.

"Hermione?" Severus took a seat on the bench next to her.

"Severus why did you go drinking? I will not tolerate it! Drinking is for losers who don't grasp their life!" She looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, I was just in despair…" he apologised.

"Why? Why can't you tell me about it instead of drinking?" She asked and laid her hand on his. He averted his eyes from hers, because he couldn't stand seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"Because I can't see why you're with me…" Hermione suddenly realised what he was saying. He had meant to ask her yesterday, but had freaked out. It was so typical Severus to get bad ideas and think that she didn't like him or something foolish like that. She was about to question him about the ring when Dumbledore interrupted them.

"Severus, Hermione," Albus greeted. Hermione looked at him surprised, he seemed so serious. Albus took his time watching Daniel, and then turned towards Severus, with a very serious expression.

"Albus?" Severus questioned impatiently.

"Severus, please follow me," Albus asked.

"Be right back," Severus promised and left the garden with Albus. Hermione looked after them and shook her head, wondering what it was about. She moved over to Daniel and picked him up from the ground, flying him around in the air. He laughed and then she held him closer.

"Was that fun?" Hermione asked in a singsong voice and then tickled him and blew his stomach.

"No, no," Daniel giggled, and tried to get out of her embrace. Hermione laughed and let him onto the ground again, and then chased him through the garden.

"Not so fast, Daniel, you're too fast," Hermione yelled, pretending not to be able to catch up with him. He giggled uncontrollably and then ran back to her and into her arms. She squeezed him in love and held around him tightly.

"Mo!" Daniel exclaimed and Hermione looked at him shocked.

"Where did you learn to say that?" Hermione wondered. Hermione had spent much of her time with Ginny and Lavender, who Harry and Ron were married to, and their small children. He had probably picked up Lavender and Ginny's children calling Lavender and Ginny mum. Not that she minded she felt rather flattered that Daniel saw her as a mother. She had spent much of her time with Lavender and Ginny, so it did make sense actually. "Have you been listening to Linda and Julie?" Hermione asked. Linda was Lavender and Ron's child and Julie was Ginny and Harry's.

"Es!" He was put down onto the ground again and picked up some dirt and showed Hermione. "Wha it?" He asked.

"It's dirt," Hermione replied and took a seat on the ground. Daniel made to eat the dirt, but Hermione brushed it out of his finger. He smiled to her and started to climb into her embrace, where he was very welcome. Hermione tickled Daniel, who giggled, and tried to disappear into Hermione's stomach, but really didn't succeed. Hermione laughed and leaned back on the ground, and Daniel settled himself on Hermione stomach. He pointed at her stomach.

"That's my tummy," Hermione informed, "and that's yours," she poked him gently and he giggled. "You know what I am going to do now?" Hermione asked with a devious voice. Daniel looked up at her with a gaping expression and big eyes. "I am going to…" she moved a bit, "TICKLE YOU!" And then she let him fall back on her lap and tickled him furiously. Daniel giggled loudly. She moved a bit so that she could blow his stomach while tickling him. He screamed in joy, and then there was the sound of someone clearing his or her throat. Hermione looked up and stopped tickling Daniel. Severus was standing, looking confused, sad, anxious, and angered next to Albus, who was looking sadly at Hermione, and next to him stood a tall blond woman. She had soft features, and her persona eradicated with a cool business attitude. Daniel moved onto the ground and stood, and then politely offered his hand to Hermione. Hermione giggled lightly by Daniel's manners.

"Why thank you, Daniel," she smiled, and stood. Daniel held around Hermione's leg for support. "Hello," Hermione greeted. The three people seemed lost for words, and Hermione knitted her eyebrows. She looked at the blond female, who was looking at Daniel softly, and she realised what was going on.

"Flow!" Daniel called and pulled in Hermione's summer dress. Hermione looked down at him, a lump forming in her throat. "Flow!" Daniel pointed at some beautiful flowers and pulled Hermione over there. Hermione looked back at the three people, her expression hurt and shocked. Daniel pointed at the flowers.

"Yes, Daniel, it's a flower," Hermione said quietly, and his big dark eyes looked up at her. He reached for one of the flowers, and Hermione helped him pick it. He caressed the flower, but was too harsh and it ruined lightly. Hermione was kneeling on the ground next to him, looking at the flower, and a few times looking up and the three people, who were looking quietly at Daniel and her. Daniel moved closer to Hermione and tried to climb into her embrace. She embraced him and stood from the ground. Hermione faced Severus, Albus, and the blond woman again, holding Daniel tighter.

**

* * *

Anyone up for some reviewing? Please make me happy!!!**


	14. 14

**Chapter fourteen**

There was a very loud silence where everyone shifted uncomfortably in his or her spot. Hermione felt tightness around her chest, and tightened tighter when the woman opened her mouth and spoke the words, which would change Severus's life, and Hermione's, forever.

"I will be taking over from now," her blond locks were kept firmly in check as the woman gazed at Hermione, who held Daniel in a tighter embrace. Her voice was smooth and polite, motherly. She moved forward with a grace, making Hermione steps back, and then the woman stopped by Hermione's action.

"You're the mother!" Hermione blurted out, and the women tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Yes," the woman pressed her lips together for a moment, adding the affect that made her look devastated in some strange way.

"You said you didn't want him. You can't just come back and claim him!" Hermione uttered and Severus moved over to Hermione. Hermione looked up at Severus and saw tears stinging in the corners of his eyes.

"She's the mother, Hermione," he informed pinched the bridge of his nose in distraction from his tears.

"Severus, you aren't letting her take him, are you?" Hermione asked incredulously. She knew that in the wizarding world the mother owned the children, unless you could prove otherwise. But this was ridiculous!

"I don't have a choice, Hermione," Severus sighed and showed Hermione some papers.

"But why now? Why now?" Hermione looked angrily at the blond woman.

"That's rather private, but I am glad you took care of him," she smiled softly to Hermione, who felt the need to punch the women. Daniel was looking the people, and then started playing with the flower again.

"You wrote a letter, telling you wanted nothing with the child, and then suddenly you pops up and takes him back?" Hermione asked disbelievingly. "Severus, say something," Hermione looked at Severus, who was clutching the paper in his hand, which gave the blond woman right to have her child.

"Severus can't do anything. And I think instead of making this situation too messy then perhaps we should do this properly. I will give you until tomorrow morning, eight o'clock, and then I will pick him up," now her real persona was showed. She was talking as if Daniel was an object, and Hermione knitted her eyebrows. This was not a mother this was a cold businesswoman! "Headmaster, if you please?"

"Of course, Ms Gothstal," Albus replied and gestured for her to walk with him back to the castle, leaving Severus and Hermione behind. For minutes Hermione looked after Albus and the woman, and then Severus broke her thoughts.

"Hermione…" it was a plea, as if a plea not to make it harder, and Hermione looked at him disgusted and squeezed Daniel into her embrace tighter, before rushing into the castle and to her rooms. She took a seat in the rocking chair in Daniel's nursery, and sat with Daniel on her lap. Severus entered moments later. "Hermione," he asked her again and she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"How can you just let her do it? She gave you a goddamn letter!" Hermione's voice rose, and Daniel made a small cry and Hermione kissed him lovingly and comforted him. She laid him in his bed and then grasped Severus's arm and pulled him into the sitting room. She put a Silencio on the room, just to make sure Daniel didn't hear her screaming.

"I can't do anything," Severus sighed.

"You're too weak to do anything!" Hermione yelled at him. "We've been through so much with him, how can you just let him go?" She whispered forcefully. "How can you do it to Daniel and to yourself? Daniel doesn't deserve to be treated as a business!" By now tears were falling rapidly from her eyes.

"I don't want her to take him…" Severus tried to hold back tears, but a few slipped from his eyes and rolled down his cheek. It had been so long time since he had cried.

"THEN DO SOMETHING!" Hermione yelled.

"You're too attached," Hermione moved over to him and gave him a resounding slap.

"I love him, and I love you! He brought us together! I am attached because I love him as my son!" And with that she left their quarters, crying. Hermione didn't know where to go, she just needed to get away. The thought of losing Daniel was too devastating.

Hermione ended up at the Ministry, where Harry worked with Ron. Hermione knew she needed to see them, and hurried to go to the Aurory. She spotted Harry and Ron almost right away, and flew over to them and flung her arms around Harry, who was shocked to see her and then worried about why she was crying.

"Hermione?" He asked quietly, soothing her with a hand caressing her back. The three moved into a private room, where Hermione explained the situation.

"You're in love with Snape?" Ron questioned shocked.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled. "It got nothing to do with Severus and me, but everything to do with the blond bitch who thinks she can dispose Daniel and then get him back when she wants to!" Hermione cried harder and buried herself in Harry's chest.

"Why would she want him back?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't know!" Hermione cried heartbrokenly, "She said it was private…"

"Sna… S-S-Severus," Harry said, thinking it was best to become acquainted with the man, "wouldn't let her take Daniel, 'Mione," he tried.

"She had a paper on him, so he has no choice, but he haven't even tried to fight for Daniel!"

"Maybe he doesn't love him," Harry proposed and Hermione moved away and looked at him ragingly.

"HE LOVES DANIEL!" Hermione stood. "He loves him! I've seen it! He's at loss! He was crying, god dammit!" Hermione ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation. "He always fights for what he believes in, you know that, but now he's…" she gestured wildly with her hands and then buried her face in them afterwards. Harry tapped her head gently with his wand, and Hermione dozed off. Then he laid her on a couch in his and Ron's office, and then turned to Ron.

"Ron, I think it's time we go meet Snape. Perhaps we can help him," Ron nodded and stood. The two men walked to the fireplace and used to it to get to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, Ron," Albus greeted, his usual twinkle intact as if nothing had ever happened.

"Where's Snape? We need to speak with him," Ron said importantly.

"Yes… yes," Albus sighed. "I'll come with you. We need to sort this out…" the three wizards followed to Severus and Hermione's quarters. They knocked only once and then an angry Snape, who looked at them coldly, tore the door open.

"What?" He sneered angrily, and Albus moved towards him, forcing him to step back and let them all inside.

"Severus," Albus took a seat in the couch along with Harry and Ron.

"Do you want her to take Daniel?" Harry asked, looking Snape straight in the eyes.

"Of course not, Potter!" Snape snapped.

"I think feelings are important now, Sir," Ron said quietly. "Hermione's livid, you know how she can get," he smiled wryly. "We will help you if you want us… Do you want to keep Daniel?" There was a moment of silence, and Severus decided to come clean.

"Potter, Weasley," he said slowly, "Harry, Ron," he acknowledged. "I love Daniel more than anything," he was speaking slowly, making sure they understood him. "I don't want to lose him," Ron and Harry leaned back, grinning.

"Okay," Harry said and corrected himself. "Do you have the letter from her?" Severus went over to a desk and came back with a small envelope.

"_Severus Snape,_

_Our little night created a child. I found out too late, and I am not interested in a child in the moment. Since you're the father it would be sufficient to give him to you._

_Andrea Gothstal."_

Harry read aloud.

"Well, really. Even if she has a letter, telling that Daniel is hers, then you can use this letter to get him yourself. It seems she only wants him when it suits her time," Harry said thoughtfully and Ron nodded.

"There's has to be more to get Daniel away. Women are always winning in such cases…"

"Did she say why she came back for him?" Ron wondered.

"She didn't say," Severus rubbed his face.

"We need to know, mate," Ron smirked at him. "Good thing we're Aurors," he grinned mischievously, and then stood. "Can I use the floo?" Severus gestured towards a small jar on the mantelpiece. Ron took some and threw it in the fire. "Oy Neville," Ron greeted, and Albus and Severus looked surprised.

"Neville knows everyone," Harry explained and smiled.

"Oy, Nev. Would you find out what you know about Andrea Gothstal? Sickness, living, work, everything," Ron requested.

"Sure, Ron. Where is she from?"

"Germany," Severus said.

"Germany," Ron echoed.

"I know a guy in Germany. I'll get right to it," and then the conversation ended. Ron moved back to the others.

"He'll tell us in a few days…" Ron said.

"She'll be here tomorrow morning…" Severus informed.

"Let's go to the Wizarding court," Harry suggested.

"It'll be carried out too much…" Severus sighed defeated.

"Hermione loves you and she was really right when she said that you had completely given up. You are a fighter…" Ron sighed quietly and Severus looked up. He toyed gently with the box in his pocket and then got it out and chuckled by the irony.

"Daniel brought us together. I was supposed to ask Hermione to marry me before Ms Gothstal arrived. Daniel is the one moving Hermione and me apart again," he sighed.

"Severus," Harry tried the name softly. "Hermione really loves you, but giving up on Daniel is something she won't be able to live with. She knows you won't be able to live with it either…"

"You're right…" Severus stood in determination. "Let's go to the English wizarding court. Daniel is my son and as far as the mother concerns then Hermione is his mother," Harry and Ron was surprised by the determination in Severus, but followed his lead as they got up too.

"I will stay and watch over Daniel. You have my support," Albus said and Severus swept over to the fireplace. He handed Harry and Ron some floo powder. Five minutes late the three men found themselves in the Ministry of Magic, in front of a large door, leading to the Executive Judge. Severus presented his case politely, Harry and Ron at his side, and he showed the letter. The Judge said that he would take the case, but they should be prepared for war, because it was almost always the women who won, not to mention that it was rare that there were separations or affairs like this in the wizarding world. Severus thanked and they agreed to meet the following morning at nine in the Ministry. Somehow Severus felt exceedingly pleased by how Ms Gothstal would look like when he told her that he wasn't going to give Daniel up without a fight.

Severus, Harry, and Ron swung by the Aurory and collected the magical sleeping Hermione. They decided not to wake her up, because it would need an explanation, and she really was too attached to enter the fight. It was between Ms Gothstal and Severus, not Hermione, yet. If the Judge concluded that Daniel would need a female to see as a mother, then Severus would tell about Hermione.

The ring in his pocket seemed so heavy and stupid now all this had happened. The perfect time to ask her in had slipped through his fingers, and he had quite frankly better things to do that ask Hermione to marry him. He had his son, who should be saved from the claws of a German business bitch. How he had ended up with her in bed was a mystery to him. He remembered vaguely starting drinking and then he had been pulling his Slytherin charm, snort, into use when she had arrived in the pub. She had looked so much above everyone else.

**

* * *

**

**Please make me happy and review! :-D**


	15. 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Hermione was still under an enchanted sleep, and would be so until someone removed the enchantment. Albus had said he'd do it once Severus, Harry, Ron, and Ms Gothstal had gone to the Ministry, and then he'd explain things to her.

"Does Daniel still cries around other women than Hermione?" Ron asked thoughtfully as they waited for Ms Gothstal.

"Yes," Severus sighed. "But it could be turned around to that I've taught him it," there was a pause where no one spoke, and then there was the sound of high heeled showed, connecting with the floor for each step. They were standing in the entrance hall, waiting for Ms Gothstal. Severus was holding Daniel, who had his teddy bear with him.

"Ah, I've seen you brought him with you," Andrea said as she stepped closer. Severus squeezed Daniel closer.

"You won't get him right now," Severus informed, going all fearsome and almighty.

"Excuse me?" She asked, and corrected her blond hair.

"I've went to the English wizarding court, who will decide things for us. I won't give up without a fight," Severus revealed, eyes boring into hers. For a split second she looked annoyed, but then her coolness and business attitude overshadowed it.

"Very well," she pursed her lips, "if you want to make it difficult," she tilted her head. "I see your nanny isn't here? Perhaps a good thing since she was rather attached. One would come to wonder if you took care of Daniel ever…" she trailed off innocently.

"Yes, one can wonder, but they will be cleared, because I have quite a lot of witnesses, who's seen me with Daniel. Do not try your little tricks on the Ms Gothstal," he warned coolly.

"Ah. Yes," she agreed, but still didn't look as if she had lost anything. "Actually, I did have an idea that you might complicate things, so I decided to take my lawyer with me. Carl," she called and an elderly gentleman entered the castle, looking incredibly smug and stuck-up. "This is Carl Von Slutenheim," she introduced.

"We will be going to the Ministry at nine o'clock for a meeting with the Judge," Severus informed and Carl looked at his gold pocket-watch.

"Then perhaps we should soon be going?" Carl offered.

"Yes, we shall," Ms Gothstal agreed. "And Severus. Please keep your nanny away from my son. I think it would be best not to let her become too attached in this difficult time," there was a clear mock in her tone, causing Harry and Ron to stir. Severus handed Albus Daniel, and then the rest went to the Ministry of Magic.

There was one Judge, who would listen to what both had to say. Severus presented his case clear and in order, and then Ms Gothstal presented hers, and midway she started crying and had to excuse herself for two minutes. Severus, Harry, and Ron were dumbfounded. She was using dirty tricks, which only made them think that this was more business than love. Why did she want Daniel?

Meanwhile Severus tried to win Daniel back, Hermione was stirring in her bed back at Hogwarts. Albus had removed the sleeping charm, and Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Albus?" Hermione yawned and rolled a bit in bed. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine-thirty," he replied and Hermione flew out of bed.

"She's been here then!" Hermione sat back onto the bed and sobbed.

"No, Hermione," Albus took a seat with her. "Severus, Harry, and Ron went to the English wizarding court yesterday. Severus isn't giving his son up…"

"Where's Daniel now?" Hermione looked up at Albus with her teary eyes. He removed her tears.

"He's at my office, sleeping. Hermione," Albus said importantly. "You have to stay out of this. Ms Gothstal intends to get Daniel, and she can use you as a remedy…"

"How?" Hermione asked confused.

"Tell that you made him cry around others, that you're too attached… There are so many things. It is best if we keep you clear for the time being…"

"But can I see Daniel?" Hermione wondered.

"Ms Gothstal asked for Daniel to be kept away from you," at this Hermione stood, eyes raging.

"How dare she!" Hermione hissed, tears falling from her eyes again in steady streams.

"Hermione, dear, we must comply in order to get Daniel back…" Albus sighed.

"So what do you want me to do?" Hermione asked tearful. "Do you just want me to sit here and wait?

"The point is that Ms Gothstal can't just take him back after a year when it suits her. No child should be treated that way. She wrote in the letter that she wanted nothing to do with the child," Severus stated flatly, and a few sobbing noises escaped Andrea Gothstal.

"I said the time wasn't appropriate, and it wasn't. I wasn't feeling my best, and so I thought it best to give him to you!" Ms Gothstal cried and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief Carl had given her. "And they even gave him a new name!" She cried out loud.

"A new name?" The Judge was looking softly at Ms Gothstal, and Severus felt the urge to hex to Judge.

"Yes! They've called him Daniel! On his baby blanket it says Ruben!" Yes it was quite an ugly name, but then again, Ms Gothstal was from Germany.

"You can't possibly include a name change in this!" Severus burst angrily. "You said that you weren't interested in child. You can't just give him up and expect to get him back just because you feel like it!"

"Look at his temper, sir, Severus Snape is not a qualified father! I've heard that he detested Ruben!" Ms Gothstal cried out saddened.

"I am damn well a qualified father!" Severus sneered and the Judge looked at him, and Severus scowled.

"I've heard of your temper, Mr. Snape, and I must say that it is quite strong. My granddaughter attended Hogwarts, and she said that you were… well she said some things…" he looked down at Severus.

"My temper has nothing to do with this!" He intervened.

"Children need understanding and patience, and what I've heard from my granddaughter and seen in this room today proves otherwise…" The Judge informed.

"Children doesn't need a military childhood, but a democratic childhood, where they need to listen to each other…" Ms Gothstal informed, drying her eyes and sounding like an incredibly good mother.

"Ms Gothstal is right…" The Judge informed.

"You have not seen how I raise my son, so do not think I am raising him in an authoritarian way!" Severus snapped. "And I know how to raise a child. Daniel's nanny have made me read several books about it…"

"His nanny, sir!" Ms Gothstal informed. "She's Ruben's fulltime nanny! Even in the vacations!" It had been clear right from the moment that the meeting started that Ms Gothstal had been researching on this topic, because she knew quite a lot of things.

"Sir," Severus said slowly, "I have yet to hear the exact reason to why Ms Gothstal has decided to come back for Daniel…" Severus looked at Ms Gothstal, who looked like she would break completely any minute. He knew it was false tears she spilled.

"Ms Gothstal?" The Judge asked.

"Well I sorted out my inner problems so to speak," she smiled lightly. "I had been very depressed, and getting a child wasn't helping me. I knew I would be a terrible mother if I kept Ruben. If I couldn't take care of myself then how could I take care of a baby…" Ms Gothstal dried her eyes lightly again.

"I am afraid the meeting is adjourned for tomorrow at noon," The Judge was looking through his schedule.

"What about Ruben?" Ms Gothstal questioned rapidly.

"It would fit if he stayed with Mr. Snape until I've decided where he should stay else," The Judge informed.

"But the nanny!" Ms Gothstal cried exasperated. "She's so… she's so close to him. I don't want her near him while we go through this."

"That's absurd!" Severus informed irritably. "Hermione is a really good nanny, she loves Daniel…"

"Why can't you take care of him yourself?" Ms Gothstal asked innocently.

"I can, but I still see no reason in keeping Hermione away from Daniel," Severus retorted coolly.

"What I've heard about the nanny for now then perhaps it would be best to keep her away from young Mr. Snape until things are settled. Ms Gothstal is right in thinking that the nanny is too attached to this case…" The Judge agreed.

"Ms Gothstal only says so because she knows it'll hurt Hermione!" Severus almost yelled and the Judge stood.

"I would advice you to keep your temper down, Mr. Snape. You spent a night with Ms Gothstal, that is not knowing a person," he informed. "Meeting adjourned," and then he left.

Severus glared at Ms Gothstal, who was still _crying_. He sniffed the air in disgust and left with his robes billowing around him. Harry and Ron hurried after him.

"I hope Longbottom manages to find something valuable, otherwise we won't win," Severus sneered, unknown to other ways of expressing his feelings in public.

"He will, I am sure," Harry comforted and glanced at Ron, who was looking rather pale and uncomfortable. Things were indeed not looking to good for them.

**

* * *

There we are... Hope you liked it, please review!**


	16. 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Hermione was bothered. No, bothered as too light a word. She was also beyond annoyed, irritated. She was livid! Albus had suggested that Hermione should go out, release all the energy, which was building up inside her. She was unable to sit still for more than five seconds. Her hands played around, touching everything near, and then played with each other. Her teeth were nibbling her lips and her eyes were constantly scanning everything, over and over again. She took his advice and decided to go out. She went to the library, but she practically stalked the library through seventeen times in order to find an interesting book, but she found none. Then she decided to walk to Hogsmaede, but her walk turned into a run, and in the end she had to transfigure her clothes into some akin to a jogging set. Slowly she started running, and it turned to half an hour where she ran constantly, seeming unable to stop. Half an hour turned to one hour, which turned to two hours, which turned to three, and on the fourth hour Hermione's path was blocking by a brooding figure.

"Hermione, Albus said you've been out of hours," Severus said, looking her in the eyes, which were big and more sparkling with energy than before. Her hands began playing with each other.

"I can't stand doing nothing. I need to relieve my stress!" Hermione almost yelled. The pause Severus had created in Hermione's run made her realise just how tired she had become, but she had felt as if she had entered a monotonous state where she just ran, oblivious to the path and the aching heart in her body. Her mind was blank, and she had just jogged, forgetting time and presence.

"Hermione," Severus moved towards her an embrace her. Hermione leaned into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Hermione said into his chest, feeling tears well in her eyes.

"For what?" He asked and kissed the top of her head.

"For being so difficult and so attached…" Hermione sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry for saying it, Hermione. You have spent every day with Daniel, it's only natural to become attached…" Severus stroked her continuously.

"How are things coming?" Hermione looked up into Severus's eyes.

"It will be tough, but Mr Weasl… Ron have asked Mr Longbottom to check her out to see if there's a real reason to why she wants Daniel back. She says that she had been depressed and new she couldn't take care of Daniel until she could take care of herself," Hermione moved in his embrace, ready to yell that it was bullshit, but Severus hushed her with a finger across her lips. "I know it's a lie," he informed her, his voice a whisper. "She calls him Ruben," Hermione looked at Severus sickly, and he chuckled and leaned for a soft kiss. In his pocket the ring lay, ready to pull out and ask her to marry him, but it just didn't seem to be the right time, and if they lost the case then the right time wouldn't come until everything had settled down, their lives without Daniel, everything would turn if he was taken away. The main problem was now that court was not a large court, and as such witnesses were useless, since everything was judged on Severus and Ms Gothstal demeanour and life.

"We'll win the case," Severus said into Hermione's bushy hair, trying to assure himself more than Hermione.

* * *

Hermione had no doubt Severus would win the case. She was logical and she knew that Daniel would have the best life with Severus. It was clear to her that the case was already won, and so she had released her stress and started reading books instead of running all the time. She had no doubt at all.

For Severus things were slightly messier. Ms Gothstal had taken Severus's past into consideration. She did everything to convince the Judge that the child should be hers, and as things were in the moment she would win.

"Your honour," she stood. "This case has been going for days," Severus, Harry, and Ron had tried to stall the ending of the case, because Neville had a hard time digging Ms Gothstal's life up. She was from a wealthy family, he said, and they were often difficult to understand and get dirt about. "I can't see why," she started sobbing lightly, and then pulled herself together. She was really a good actor. "My Ruben-baby is my son, he should be with me…"

"Your honour," Severus stood, glancing at Ms Gothstal for a moment and only to see the angry expression she made when he interrupted her. "Ms Gothstal is not a suitable parent. She had had Daniel for a month before she gave him to be, and might I remember you that she handed him to a worker in the post-office instead of coming her, but she was _depressed_, or so she say. How can we know she won't become it again?" He stippled his fingers, feeling rather satisfied.

"My depression had little to do with Ruben. You have seen my papers," she informed with a heavy and sad sigh. On the desk in front of the judge lay a small file with the papers on Ms Gothstal's 'illness', which could have been faked easily since she was so rich. "I have money enough to take care of him. I love him and together we'll create a wonderful life," she looked at the Judge pleasingly, and for a moment the judge's eyes softened somewhat.

"But Daniel already leads a good life. He has me, who has taught him words, I saw his first step, I've been with him the whole way," well that was almost true. Hermione had after all been the nanny, but he had been with Daniel almost the entire way. "I know what he likes, I know what he hates. I don't think it would be proper to take him away from the stability he lives in," oh dammit he was good. He almost smirked. He really thought he was going to win now.

"He needs a mother!" Ms Gothstal sneered.

"I quite agree with Ms Gothstal," The Judge looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow.

"He has a mother," Severus sighed.

"She's not his mother, she's his nanny!"

"She's my lover! My soon-to-be-fiancé!" Severus retorted.

"Ah, sleeping with your underlings," Ms Gothstal questioned innocently.

"She's not my underling, she's the woman I love and a damn good mother. Daniel loves her and she loves him," Severus informed, clenching his fist.

"But he's MY son!"

"You gave your son up!" Severus yelled angered.

"That's enough!" The Judge stood when Ms Gothstal was about to retort. "I've heard everything you both have said, and I will take both of your views into consideration. Tomorrow you will get my final decision. At noon you will come here. Meeting adjourned," that was his last word before he waved them out of the room. Ms Gothstal and Severus left the room with Harry, Ron, and Carl trailing behind.

"Hey, Professor, Harry, Ron," Neville met them just as the three reached the fireplaces to use to get back to Hogwarts.

"Neville, do you know anything?" Ron hurried to ask.

"The final decision is tomorrow," Harry informed urgently.

"It's quite messy everything, but I am very close. You see, I have some information about her family, but there are so many things that don't make sense. I will find out things, but it's just so bloody difficult!" He sighed frustrated.

"It's OK Mr. Longbottom," Severus sighed, "there's nothing to do now, it's too late…" a feeling in his stomach said he was losing Daniel, but visible evidence said that he had a pretty good chance. Severus swept over to the fireplace and floo'ed back to Hogwarts, leaving Harry, Ron, and Neville behind. They all looked after him shocked; he looked so depressed and lost.

"I…" Neville looked at Harry and Ron. "He really loves Daniel, doesn't he?"

"More than anything," Ron sighed, feeling somehow close to tears.

"See you!" And then Neville ran off. He'd give hell if Snape lost his son. He might be scary, vicious, and made school a living hell, but no one deserved to lose one they really, really loved. He knew that, and he had tried it himself.

* * *

**Please review. Things are getting closer to... the end, I suppose... So, anyway, write a review, be constructive and tell me what you think! :D See ya!**


	17. 17

**Sorry it's been taking so loooooong. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review well. I just want to remind you that there's more chapters, so don't flame me for whatever might happen in this chapter ;-) Anyways, get to the reading!****

* * *

**

**Chapter seventeen**

You'd think someone had died. At The Burrow the Weasleys were suddenly dead quiet when they heard the news. Fred and George didn't try and cheer anyone up. No one did anything the entire day except relaxing and worrying. Severus spent his time with Daniel, since Hermione wasn't allowed to see him, and Hermione spent her day walking the entire muggle London. Harry and Ron were sitting by the kitchen table at The Burrow, head in hands, thinking.

The time crawled along. Eventually it became as dark as a summer night could be. When the night had fallen upon England Hermione came back to Hogwarts and went to her new-signed quarters, since it was too much to stay in the same quarters as Daniel when she wasn't allowed to see him. Severus wanted to go to Hermione's quarters and get her comfort, but he couldn't. He was feeling too frustrated to see anyone without snapping, so instead he moved into his bed, which seemed to big without Hermione. He lay down and closed his eyes, trying to doze off, but he never did. The entire night he was awake, looking up into the ceiling, thinking about nothing. At some point morning came and Severus got out of bed reluctantly. Daniel was getting hysterical by the monotonous attitude of Severus, and he refused to stop crying. Daniel needed Hermione; HE needed Hermione. He wished she'd barge in, telling that her restriction could go shit a cow, and then sweep Daniel into her arms and kiss Severus longingly. As if his thoughts and heart had summoned her Hermione entered the quarters and stopped by the sight of Severus and then the crying Daniel. He looked at her longingly and she neared Severus and Daniel. Severus gave Daniel to her and let her soothe him, while Severus put his arms around Hermione from behind and nuzzled his faze into her frizzy hair. Daniel quieted down and Hermione looked at Severus.

"You'll win, Severus, because you love Daniel," she looked up into Severus's eyes.

"We will win," Severus agreed and leaned down to make the longing stop. They kissed feverishly.

"Ah, Hermione, Severus," Albus said, breaking them apart. Hermione gave Daniel back to Severus.

"I am sorry, Albus, but I had to see them both before… before…" Hermione looked down into the ground.

"He will win, Hermione," Albus promised. Severus handed Daniel over, and then Albus left with Daniel. Severus turned to Hermione and lifted her from the ground. Hermione screeched in joy and they became oblivious to their problems as they melted together.

They kissed, almost unable to stop, when Severus was about to go to the Ministry.

"Hermione, I don't want to be late," Severus chuckled.

"But I love you," she countered.

"I love you too. I will be back, and Daniel will be ours," he promised and Hermione smiled.

"Severus," Hermione looked at him, "the same day Ms Gothstal arrived, just before, Daniel called me Mo…" She looked into his eyes.

"Because you are his mother," Severus whispered. "More than Ms Gothstal can ever be…" They hugged, and then Severus went to the Ministry, and Hermione left the castle for a walk. Both were quite sure that Daniel was theirs.

Harry and Ron were waiting in the Ministry for Severus. They greeted, slightly formally, everyone was feeling anxious. With steady steps they went to the office, where they found Ms Gothstal and Carl waiting outside.

"Severus," Ms Gothstal greeted.

"Ms Gothstal," she replied coolly.

"I just want to thank you for taking care of my son. This must be very painful for you," Harry had wondered if they couldn't do as muggles did. They could have Daniel both, but Ron had told him that in the wizarding world that was considered unethically. No one had babies unless they were married, and letting the baby live at both parents was considered damageable. Harry thought it stupid, but said nothing more.

"So sure you'll win? This is not a competition, Ms Gothstal," Severus informed, feeling anger bubble in him. She smiled coolly and then the door was opened. They all entered and took their seats. The Judge was sitting by his desk, looking through some papers.

"Yes," he said and then looked up at both parties. "I've come to a decision. I was hard, but based on what a child needs and what it can have, then I have made the decision I think is right…" silence followed this and Severus felt like saying to the Judge he should get to the point. "Tomorrow both of you will come to my office at one pm. Mr. Snape you will bring your son, and he will be delivered to Ms Gothstal as the rightful parent," Severus stood.

"How-"

"Please sit, Mr. Snape," The Judge said. "The decision has been made and nothing that is said can alter it. Ms Gothstal will sign the papers tomorrow and she will take him to her home to Germany," and with that the Judge stood. "You may leave," Severus was dumbstruck. He looked over at Ms Gothstal, who looked all too smug about this. Severus felt someone touch him, and he looked to see Harry pad his back in comfort. Severus buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his tears.

* * *

**And all the little bunnies jumped around and reviews. You must join them!**


	18. 18

**A/N: Thank you all soooo much! I have up until chapter 20, which is the last chapter :'( sobs I hate to end a story. Please read this chapter, be sweet and smile :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eighteen**

She wanted to hide and just cry her heart out, but she couldn't. That would be selfish. Severus needed her support and she would give it unconditionally. When Daniel had been put into bed for the night the pair had watched him for an hour, and then went into bed, where Severus had broken down. He had cried so much, and Hermione had comforted him, telling how much she loved him and everything would be all right. They fell asleep in their own tears, wrapped into each other's arms, and when the morning dawned the pair never wanted to untangle again. A low cry was heard and they followed to Daniel's room to comfort him.

"We love you, Daniel," Hermione said, tears pressing her. "Don't forget about us," Hermione kissed his cheek. Severus squeezed Daniel and kissed the top of his head. They stood like that for minutes, kissing each other, talking and then they ate breakfast together in their quarters with Daniel. Hermione had broken the rule of not allowed to see Daniel, but she couldn't care less in this moment.

"Give her hell," Hermione whispered to Daniel, but loud enough for Severus to hear it. He chuckled and leaned to kiss Hermione. Their happiness was truthful, but sorta framed falsely. The time they spent together up until one o'clock was tense, but covered with their happiness for the moment. Around lunch they went to the Great Hall where the Weasleys, Harry, Remus, Tonks, many from the Order, waited to give his or her support and say goodbye. Severus didn't seem too fond of the attention, but he was happy that they supported him. They all talked. Hermione and Severus told tales about Daniel, who enjoyed the attention he got. Harry and Ginny's daughter, Julie, was sitting by Daniel as playing lightly.

"Mummy," Julie ran over to Ginny and showed her some toys. Julie was a year older than Daniel. Daniel stood and picked up a piece of toy too.

"Mo!" He called and walked with small steps over to Hermione, who gave a small sigh.

"He called you…" Harry said shocked.

"Hermione is his mother," Severus said, wanting there to be no doubt. He watched as Daniel climbed Hermione and then Hermione hugged him and leaned to kiss Severus.

"What's that?" Hermione pointed at the toy he held, trying to hold back tears from when he called her mum.

"Ma!" Daniel waved the human formed toy in front of her.

"It's a man. Very good," Hermione said proudly. It was difficult to let go, but one o'clock was almost over them and everyone said their goodbye and then Hermione said hers too. She tickled him and kissed him, and then she handed him to Severus, who left with Harry and Ron.

Severus was walking the corridors at the Ministry with Harry and Ron and Daniel. Daniel was secured safely in his embrace, and every now and then Severus leaned down and kissed Daniel's head. Reaching the door to the Judge happened too fast. Daniel began to stir in Severus's embrace, feeling that something was wrong. His father was tense and the entire air was full of trepidation and sadness. Severus cradled him slightly, calming him down.

"Mr. Snape," the Judge greeted. Ms Gothstal was already there with her silent friend.

"Your honour," Severs said quietly, holding Daniel tighter.

"If you'd be so kind," the Judge gestured towards Ms Gothstal. Reluctantly, very, very, reluctantly, Severus let Daniel into Ms Gothstal embrace. For a moment everything was quiet, but then hell broke out as Daniel started screaming. Ms Gothstal looked quite horrified and confused, and started to try and comfort him. His face turned red as he screamed more. It was Carl, her friend, who made Daniel calm down as he conjured a bottle with milk and gave it to Daniel. Severus had never been prouder. He knew Daniel would create hell for Ms Gothstal, but no matter what then it still hurt.

"Such a temperamental little boy," Ms Gothstal said, insecure. "Is he always this demanding? Gets what he wants?"

"Not at all," Severus replied, "but Daniel doesn't like being cradled and taken care of by women, only by Hermione," he replied smug.

"Well, I'm his mother," as if that was the answer to everything.

"Mr. Snape, if you would please sign here," the Judge gestured towards some papers. Severus picked up the pen and stared at the papers for several moments, which felt like minutes.

"Severus," Ms Gothstal called his mind back. "Please sign so I can go home with Ruben," Severus made a wry face.

"That is the ugliest name I've ever heard," he revealed disgusted.

"My father was called that, thank you very much," she informed frostily and Severus snorted followed by Harry and Ron. She looked angrily at them. "Sign!" She sneered and Daniel made to break out in scream again, but she moved the bottle a bit so that he was still drinking. Severus sighed almost soundlessly and then closed his eyes as he signed the papers.

"And I believe it is your turn now, Ms Gothstal," the Judge pointed towards the papers. She handed Carl the baby, and Severus felt a burning sensation in his heart. Ms Gothstal picked up the pen and was about to sign when someone flew into the room, looking incredible red-faced and gasping for air. Ms Gothstal looked up and the intruder.

"I -object, if you can object!" Neville Longbottom yelled almost breathlessly

* * *

**SURPRISE! What say you to that! Now, grap the hand of the mushroom to your left, and pass me the veggies! REVIEW!**


	19. 19

**A/N: Wow, here we go. Hope this is sufficient for now. **

**I am honoured to see how many has reviewed and I thank each and one of your for reading and taking your time to review. It makes my day to see such great response to something I've created. I hope you enjoy this second last chapter and then perhaps you will take your time to look at my other works.****

* * *

**

**Chapter nineteen**

"_I -object, if you can object!" Neville Longbottom yelled._

"What now? This case is over," the Judge revealed tiredly and massaged his temples.

"No, no," Neville said breathlessly, tipping on his toes anxiously. "You can't give her Daniel," he pointed towards Ms Gothstal.

"And why not?" The Judge queried, his voice was impatient and even snappy.

"May I ask her some questions?" Neville asked, finally getting his breath under control. The Judge sighed defeated and gestured in approval. "Your name is Ms Andrea Gudrun Gothstal, right?"

"This case is-" She started out.

"Please answer!" Neville cut her off impatiently, and she huffed at him in an undignified way.

"Yes, yes I am," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest impatiently.

"You are unable to get children," there were a murmur and Ms Gothstal looked furious and oddly vulnerable.

"I lost that ability seven months ago!" She sneered angrily.

"So you took Daniel back because you can't have more than him?" Harry asked, angered, and Neville put up a hand.

"Shut up, Harry," Neville said. "Don't lose me here…" He smiled lightly. "Okay so you lost it seven months ago, right?"

"Yes," she replied, looking quite irritated.

"Are you familiar with the Gothstal Deal?" He questioned.

"Obviously I am," she sneered.

"The Glutenheim Deal?"

"That's my father's side of the family, yes," she replied. "I am…" silence.

"Your father is sick?"

"Excuse me?" She questioned. "How dare you look into my pri-"

"Please answer," Neville cut her off, surprising Harry, Ron, and Severus with his coolness.

"Yes, he suffers from cancer," she replied. "He only have one year back. It is it is incurable…" She shifted between looking worried and looking cool, apparently not quite sure which expression suited to this questioning.

"Your mother died when she gave birth to you?"

"Yes," she replied, sadness never flashing through her persona a single time.

"Are you good friends with your father?"

"Why-"

"Answer."

"Your honour!" Ms Gothstal looked at the judge.

"Where does this lead?" The judge asked.

"To a very important information," Neville looked at the judge truthfully.

"Very well," the judge said resigned. "Ms Gothstal, please answer…"

"No, we haven't spoken for years…" she answered looked annoyed, but covering up with her coldness.

"If you know the Gothstal Deal, which is the policy of your mother's side and the Glutenheim Deal, which is the policy of your father's side, then you should also know that your mother left everything to your father when she died…"

"I know that!" She was looking positively angered now. "Your honour, this is ridiculous!"

¨"Your honour, I have a point," Neville hurried to say.

"Get to it then," The Judge replied with a snap.

"Your father is dying and his will states that his child will inherit everything he owns, which is two estates and 560.000 Galleons. But that was later changed, due to your bad relationship, till that the child of you, his grandchild, would get everything. Which concludes: in order for you to get everything and not go broke then you will need a child, of blood and bone, which is the reason you took Daniel back. You need him for when your father dies, otherwise you will get poor and lose everything you own…" silence followed this. Neville went over and handed a small file to the Judge, in which all the information lay in.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Ms Gothstal screamed. "This child is mine!" She picked up the pen and made to sign her name on the parchment, but the Judge pulled away the paper and stood.

"Ms Gothstal, I was badly mistaken. You are a good actor," he split the papers in two. "But the child needs more than a mother who can act," Severus actually flew over and forced Daniel out of Carl's grasp. Daniel began screaming as the bottle fell to the ground, and Severus started soothing him.

"No!" She cried and buried herself in Carl's chest.

"Mr. Snape, I believe young Daniel belongs to you. I am sorry for not seeing through her act, and for you, Mr…"

"Longbottom, sir," Neville said anxiously.

"I am very pleased with your job. It is terrible all this, and giving Daniel to that woman when she just used him…" he shook his head regrettably. "I am glad you stopped it. Now I believe I've seen enough action for today," he gestured towards the door. "Ms Gothstal, you can leave."

"I hate you!" She almost screamed and hurried to leave.

"Thank you, sir," Severus said. "And thank you, Mr. Longbottom. What you've done… I can't even describe it with words…" Neville blushed as his former Potion Master's words faltered into nothingness as he soothed his son down.

"Let's go back to Hogwarts and tell the news," Harry smiled, "we need to get everyone back at Hogwarts…"

"Take your time, I'll see to it," and then Neville hurried off, making Harry, Ron, and Severus laugh.

"Unbelievable…" Severus murmured and kissed Daniel's forehead. There was a heavy feeling in his stomach, as if this had all happened too fast for him to accept. One minute he was handing over his heart, the other minute he was having it back with quite a lot of information.

"Mo..." Daniel looked up into Severus's eyes questioningly.

"We're going home to mum now…" Severus said and Daniel smiled.

"You know," Ron said with a grin, "I think the right time to ask Hermione to marry you has arrived," Ron said and Severus smiled.

"You know what, Ron, I think you're absolutely right!" Severus informed and then three smiled joyfully.

"Ruben really was an awful name," the Judge interrupted and Severus, Harry, and Ron looked at him, and then they all laughed, all feeling somewhat relieved and shocked at the same time.

* * *

**Please be so kind to review.**


	20. Ending

**A/N: Ohhhh! This is the LAST chapter! I'm feeling dizzy and weak. I just don't want to post it, because... well... it jsut makes me sad. :'( **

**Hope you'll like it, though. I'm posting it jsut before I go to Ireland. Study trip. Hoorey! I'm gone in four days. If anyone's from Ireland then I'll be staying in Dubling at Kinley hotel along with 21 others and two weird male teachers, one of them wearing glasses :P we're danes! We're also going to Belfast...**

**Well, screw that (pardon my language) but this is not the time to tell about my trip! I'd like to notefy you all about my other stories, which you can read while I'm goooone. Hope you'll enjoy them, review them, as I hope you'll enjoy and review this last chapter. **

**It's been great to see so many reviewers, I want to thank you all for reviewing, it makes my day to see all the nice reviews from people around the world. Especially since English is not my native language, so the response I get means a lot to me. Thank you all, again.****

* * *

**

**Chapter twenty**

When Harry, Ron, and Severus had gone to the Ministry with Daniel, and then Hermione excused herself from the rest of the party. She went to Severus and her quarters, where she decided to hide and cry. It had been so tough to say goodbye to Daniel, because it was forever. There was no 'see you soon', only goodbye.

Hermione hadn't got a clue about how long she had cried, she just cried, but eventually someone entered the bedroom, and Hermione looked up to see Albus.

"Hermione," he sat down on the bed, and Hermione hugged him, crying into his embrace. "I am so sorry," he apologised, a tear running down his cheek and disappearing into his beard.

"It's not fair," Hermione whispered. "Not fair to Severus or Daniel. They deserve each other…" Hermione moved and looked into the Headmaster's eyes.

"I know," the older wizard sighed. "Severus needs you after this," he dried away her tears.

"I will be there for him, I will," she promised and Albus smiled.

"I know, my dear. There's ice cream and pancakes in the Great Hall. People don't want to leave yet. They all want to make sure Severus is fine when he gets back," Hermione nodded and got up and cleaned herself with a quick spell.

"I really thought he'd win the case," revealed Hermione quietly as Albus and her walked together through the corridors to the Great Hall.

"I know, my dear, so did I," Albus sighed and they entered the Great Hall. Many were sitting by the tables, talking quiet and eating pancakes. Lavender and Ginny went over to Hermione to comfort her, which made her feel so silly. She really was too attached.

"Oy, Neville," Fred's, or George's, voice greeted and people turned their heads towards a red-faced Neville. "Why so busy?"

"Oh good, you're all here," he sunk into a chair and gasped for air.

"What's wrong, Nev?" Hermione asked worried.

"Nothing," he thought that perhaps he should keep things a surprise.

"Obviously there is" Hermione objected, "now tell me-"

"Mo-" a voice called and Hermione's head snapped towards the door where Harry, Ron, and Severus stood with Daniel. Hermione's face paled. "SEVERUS SNAPE!" Hermione yelled, horrified.. "What- you…" She tried to find words. "You decided NOT to hand him over? They'll come after you!" Hermione looked positively panicked and Harry and Ron laughed while Severus chuckled quietly.

"Perhaps Mr. Longbottom should tell the tale, since he was the one who saved Daniel," people looked expectantly at Neville, who began his tale. Hermione was gaping by the time he was finishing, and then, slowly, she looked at Severus.

"Severus, how… so…" Hermione paused. "She used Daniel and you! THAT BITCH!" Hermione stood and flew towards the door. There were muffled laughter and then a strong hand caught her arm, holding her back. Severus had handed Harry Daniel and had hurried to stop Hermione.

"She's out now, no reason to seek her out and make her come back," Severus whispered intensely. It suddenly occurred to him that they were inches apart and now was a really perfect moment to ask her, but he was so afraid.

"But she used Daniel! I'll bloody kill her!" Hermione sneered, making Severus chuckle.

"Hermione, please," he really had to pull himself together. Just ask her, his mind screamed.

"But Severus…" and then she started a tirade on how immoral it was to use someone to get money, especially a child, and her own for that matter. Then she came up with alternative ways of getting back at her, and in the end Severus got so frustrated that he just burst out his intended question.

"Throw her into the toilet and flush, after which we use a plunger to get her out and then we do it again," Hermione said rapidly. "Microwave her and then stuff her into the closet and hit her with brooms…"

"Marry me!" He burst out frustrated, but Hermione kept going, and then suddenly stopped talking.

"We could also- What?- what?- WHAT!" Hermione shrieked and glared at him. "Is this some way of making me shut up, because it's not going to be healthy for you," she informed and Severus rolled his eyes and pulled out a small square box.

"This wasn't the perfect moment, but it was a good way to make you shut up," he paused. "I want… I want to marry you and I want you to be his mother. I want you to adopt him…" he opened the box and revealed a gorgeous ring. Gold and silver lines entwined around an emerald. He had had it in his pocket for a long time now.

"Adopt… " She felt unable to say the words. "I suppose it wasn't a perfect moment… or perhaps it was," Hermione muttered, losing her concentration. They stood in some moments, until Severus cleared his throat.

"You're supposed to answer," he informed her and Hermione looked up at him.

"Yes… To both! YES!" She yelled and swung her arms around him. She was brilliant, Severus mused, brilliant but scary. The sound of applause sounded behind them and Hermione grinned at Severus, who blushed a dull red.

"Well, um…" Severus said quietly, breaking the odd tension.

"When will the wedding be?" Albus asked and the couple returned to the others. Silence.

"I've just asked-" Severus started out.

"The day after tomorrow," Hermione looked at Severus, her eyebrow rose as if daring him to object.

"Doesn't it require a lot of planning? Women are all into all that," Severus remarked and Hermione smiled deviously.

"Well, if you want to wait…" Hermione trailed off.

"No, no, no, no!" Severus rushed desperately and Hermione's eyes gleamed.

"Severus and I need to plan a wedding in two days, we should take Daniel along…" Severus looked shocked at Hermione.

"I'm not going to help!" He blurted out and Hermione looked at him with a stiff glare.

"You will," Hermione looked at him coolly, and he crossed his arms, daring her to force him. Apparently he didn't know this young Gryffindor as well as he thought.

"No," he informed. He had seen all the horrible things that happened to men who dared stand in their future wives' way when they planned a wedding.

"Unless you want to end up in a pink tuxedo you will," she retorted, and Severus's face froze. For a moment the pair eye battled and then as one stood.

"Come here with Daniel," and then Severus grasped Daniel and Hermione and pulled them off. It was safe to say that the couple could be found at several bridal shops and books shops that afternoon, where they bought books to counsel and clothing, while Daniel was in his pram, looking at his two parents.

No one really knew how they had managed, because a big wedding DID take lots of time to plan, but Hermione and Severus had managed to create one of the wizarding world's largest weddings in barely two days. Everything was perfect. Hermione's dress, which was a muggle bridal dress since she was muggleborn, was detailed and simply perfect. It was not overly large, but not small either, and it was made of pure silk. Her hair had been tamed and curled into long stylish chocolate liquid curls and then put up in a beautiful and elegant hair-do. Her make-up was simple, but elegant, drawing attention to her lips and eyes. Severus was dressed in traditional wizarding wedding robe, which was dark blue. The setting was in the Hogwarts garden among flowers. There were at least 70 guests, which was mainly the Order and a few others. The party was thrown in the Great Hall, and the pair spent their honeymoon in Severus's family estate, The Snape Manor. Daniel was babysitted by Albus while the couple was gone, though both were reluctant to leave, because they wouldn't see Daniel for two weeks.

Their honeymoon was passionate and wild. They enjoyed themselves, but had nothing in mind going back to Hogwarts when their honeymoon ended. Fortunately it was still summer vacation, so Mr. and Mrs Snape took THEIR son back to Snape manor, where they spent the rest of the vacation. After the vacation ended Daniel started in kindergarten for magical creatures… children… and Hermione became the Arithmancy Professor at Hogwarts. She had informed Severus that she wasn't interested in just taking care of Daniel day out and day in, now that he was practically her son. She didn't want to end up like Mrs Weasley, who was completely dependant on Mr Weasley. Severus didn't mind, though. He knew Daniel needed to socialise a bit with all the other things… creatures in the kindergarten, as he so rudely put it. Hermione had just laughed and slapped him with a fish, before they had raped each other with love.

Around Christmas Hermione announced that she was pregnant, and explained to a very happy Daniel that he was going to be a big brother. He looked quite pleased, but he was only around 20 months old so Hermione knew he might not even get what she was talking about. Besides, Daniel looked pleased all the time, and why wouldn't he? He had, after all, the best family in the world.

**THE END**

* * *

**You might think the ending was a bit... well, perhaps not what you had hoped for. But I'd like to remind you that it was a story about Daniel and bringing Severus and Hermione together. Their marriage and wedding were not necessary to write about. Please do me the great favour of reviwing and telling me what you thought. It's been a pleasure writing this story. Remember: I have other stories, all quite eager to get response from nice people as yourselves.**


End file.
